The Years of Adventure: Atlantis
by fictionextravaganza
Summary: A continuation of Harry Potter and the Years of Adventure which you really should read first. It comes after Frozen North but you don't have to read it Harry's travels take him out into the middle of the Atlantic where he finds the lost city of Atlatis.
1. Florida

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter 1 – Florida**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I'm pretty sure my Traveler's Pack and Tent are unique...then again, I haven't read every story out there so I don't know.

Author's Note: This is a continuation of my story 'Harry Potter and the Years of Adventure'. Chronologically speaking, it comes after Frozen North but you don't have to read it first to understand this one. Sorry this took so long, I would give excuses but readers don't really care, I know from experience. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Harry sat in his chair with his umbrella settled in the sand, on a beach somewhere in southern Florida and watched as the waves pounded the shore. He had successfully escaped the cold of the northern states and was now camped out on the sand with his swimmers, a tropical drink and a notebook. He was currently trying to alter the sun screen charm to allow just enough sun touch his skin that he would tan slowly, but not so much as to burn. The existing charm – which he found in 'A Wizard's Guide to the South' – just blocked out all the sun and left him as white as he was before, which he found rather frustrating. When he had been walking down the west coast of America, he had used a cream the First Nations people had developed; but it too kept _all_ the sun off his skin, it was better than getting burnt, but he was tired of pasty skin, he was in the tropics, he should have a tan! He stood out like a sore thumb, well, more like snow in the desert but that wasn't the point. The point was, he wanted a safe tan. It took him two days of lounging on the beach – oh, what a chore – to alter the charm adequately but when he did he ditched the chair and umbrella and lay on a towel right in the middle of the sand; it was perfect. The only set back were these semi-sentient sand spinners, they couldn't really talk or communicate, but due to his now fairly developed telepathy skills, Harry could tell they took great pleasure in drawing random patterns on the beach as well as throwing sand on anything that moved. This included Harry, but he was okay with it, he just jotted them down in his notebook and placed an invisible shield around himself. Harry enjoyed his days, each one spent in a different small town, walking through the tourist shops, eating ice cream, sipping tropical drinks, laughing at t-shirts and expanding his book collected, magical and not.

One morning, Harry had finished his tea (iced this time) and was wandering down the beach mindlessly fiddling with strips of a palm branch. One of the Native American tribes had taught him how to weave bracelets from flax and he found that palm fronds worked just as well. He was enjoying the sound of the waves, the touch of the wind and the sand between his toes when all of a sudden, he felt someone hit his leg.

"Wha-?" He asked as he spun around, ready to hex whoever it was into oblivion. It was a good thing he had finally mastered most defensive spells and a few offensive ones wandlessly because otherwise, there would be a seven or eight year old girl asking why he pointing a stick at her.

"Whatcha doin'?" The little girl asked, she still had a bit of a baby voice so she might have been even younger than seven. She had flame-red hair and stormy gray eyes and was wearing a bright green sundress which brilliantly clashed with her hair.

"Oh, um. I'm just walking." Harry said, trying to get his heart rate to slow back to normal.

"No! Whatcha doin wi' dat?" She pointed at the almost complete bracelet in his hands.

"Oh, I'm making a bracelet. Would you like to have it when I'm finished?" Harry asked as he sat down on the beach so he wasn't towering over the tiny kid.

"Yes peez." She said with the widest smile Harry had seen in a while, it looked like her face might actually split in two if it got any bigger. Then she plopped down onto the sand as well and turned to face him sitting cross-legged. "You sound funny." She stated.

Harry gave a soft smile as he continued to work with the frond in his hand. "That's because I'm not from around here. I have what's called an accent."

"Assent. Where er you fum if no here?" The rapt attention the girl was giving Harry made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, have you ever heard of England?" The girl shook her head with wide eyes. "Okay, do you know how big this ocean is?" Harry asked, pointing out at the water.

"Mommy say it's hooomungus!" She emphasized her point by reaching her arms out as far as they could go. "And the Keen live over it."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it is a pretty big sea, it's called the Atlantic Ocean, England is one of many countries on the other side. And your mum is right, the _Queen_ lives on the other side; she also lives in England actually."

"Allantik." The girl said with a frown. "If you from Inglun do you know the Weeyn?"

_Wow, _Harry thought, _She's really smart._ There weren't many young kids who would put that together so quick. After all, the fact that he was from England was more than two sentences ago, and he hadn't actually said he was from there. _Hey, maybe I can talk to her without wanted to rip my brain out._ Harry thought, he had found out a few months ago that his patience with children was rather on the short end of things, he was fine with them for just under 15 minutes, then he just wanted to wring their necks.

"No, I don't know the Queen. See, England is really big, it has lots of different people there. The Queen is just one of many."

"Do the Kween sound lik you?" The girl asked.

"Well, kinda." Harry said as he wrapped the bracelet around the girl's wrist to check the size. "She has a similar accent but there's many different versions of the English accent. Hers is different than mine." He tied off the bracelet and right before he gave it to her, he put a preservation charm on it; now it wouldn't crumble and who knows? Maybe this little girl will remember that the Queen with an accent lives in England across the Atlantic.

"There you go, what do you think?" Harry asked as he slipped the bracelet on her hand, it was a bit big but she'd grow.

"Pweety!" The little girl jumped up, grabbed Harry's hand in a vice-like grip and started running down the beach. "Emli teach you to bwaid now."

Harry stumbled along behind the girl. _Geeze, since when are kids so strong? And who the hell is Emily?_ That was how he found himself at the mercy of two six and ten year old girls being forced to learn how to braid cornrows. Turns out Emily was almost a carbon copy of Kelsey (the little girl), she had the same hair and the same eyes, she was just a bit taller. Emily was telling Harry what to do as he attempted to braid Kelsey's hair; it was quite amusing really, a ten year old was pointing and criticizing Harry's work while a six year old sat perfectly still (a miracle) and played 'doll'.

"Kelsey, Emily, you here?" A voice floated down to where Harry and the girls were sitting on the pier. A few minutes later a woman in her 40's appeared on the beach. "Oh." She said as she saw Harry.

Harry quickly put a pin in Kelsey's hair to hold down the unfinished braid, then he stood up to greet who he assumed was their mother. However, as soon as he approached her, he found himself facing a canister of pepper spray. "Ah, right." He put his hands up to show that he wasn't armed or anything like that.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing with my daughters before you get a face full of pepper." The dark haired woman said in an extremely threatening way.

Harry's brain whipped into action. "I'm Harry Evans. I was walking down the beach working on a bracelet, met Kelsey, gave her the bracelet, and now Emily is teaching me how to braid–" He was cut off by Kelsey.

"Look Mommy! Look what Hawwy made me!" She stuck her wrist up at her mother, hitting the arm holding the pepper spray on the way. Next thing Harry knew, he was on the ground clutching his burning eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The mother cried, "Emily, run and get a bottle of water and some towels, Kelsey just...just...just sit and wait." The woman panicked, she had never actually sprayed anyone before and had no idea what to do or what it would do to him. The nozzle had been less than a foot from the guy's face and it was pointed _directly_ at his eyes. "Oh god, what have I done?"

"It's okay." Harry choked out. "Not your fault, I'll live."

"Oh Emily, you're back good." Then she turned to Harry and tipped his face up so she could pour the water in his eyes. She gasped, most of his face was flushed and going a bit blotchy, but it was his eyes that were the worst; the skin around them was all puffed up and red, and the white of his eye was laced with red, tears were welling up and streaming down his face. It all looked ten times worse because it clashed dramatically with his brilliant green eyes. "Woah. You have really green eyes."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Harry said dryly, "But if you could pour that water into them, their greenness would greatly appreciate it."

After they fixed up his eyes, Harry spent a lovely day with the girls and their mother; whose name, Harry found out later, was Susan. He finished learning to braid and in turn taught the girls to weave. That evening, Harry helped them build a bonfire on the beach and they roasted marshmallows, it was then that things got interesting. Kelsey was carefully turning her marshmallow so that it would be perfectly brown all the way around when it accidentally caught on fire; she squeaked and tried to blow the sugar-blue flames out but instead of going out, they multiplied tenfold. She screamed, which caught her mother's attention.

"Kelsey! What are you doing?" Susan yelled.

"Mommy, it won go out! Make it shtop. Pweese make it shtop!" By now, it looked like Kelsey was carrying a blazing torch of brilliant blue flames. This was odd because even though sugar burns blue, the marshmallow had long since turned to ash, now there was just a ball of fire at the end of a stick.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "Stop waving it around, let me see." He rushed over to where Kelsey and her mum were standing, panicking on the beach. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the fire was magical. So Harry just blew icy air on it and the flames froze.

The girls mother fainted and Kelsey stared wide-eyed at the ball of frozen flames on a stick; Emily on the other hand just grinned, which Harry noticed. "Emily," He said. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

The ten year old girl smiled at him, "It's so cool! I thought I was the only one who could do that!"

Harry blinked. "You can manipulate fire too?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I can make it whatever colour I want! I can make it blue and green but best of all, I can make it go _purple_!" Emily said excitedly. "I can also make a bunch of balls and throw them around, I don't even need to start with fire, I can make it grow in my hand!"

Kelsey glared at her sister. "You no tell me dat. Why you no tell me?"

Emily looked properly ashamed, "Because I didn't want you to be scared of me. You were so little, I didn't want to make you cry."

Harry looked between the girls, they were obviously magical but this didn't seem like ordinary accidental magic. "Is there anything else you can do?" Harry asked Emily, "And don't leave anything out, it is important that you tell me everything."

"I can make things fly!" Emily said proudly. "I can blow really strong, I can also make spinners, they're still pretty small but I can almost get them as tall as me now!"

That explained the sand spinners; she must have accidentally dribbled a bit of her personality into them, it would explain their sense of humour. It was a good thing their mother was still passed out on the ground because she would probably be having a coronary by now. Harry looked to see if Emily and Kelsey had a magical core, they did, but it wasn't like any he had seen before. Their cores were a swirling ball of colour, it looked to be light shades of blue and white with every shade of red imaginable mixed in. Harry was looking at an elemental, or at least a partial one; Emily seemed to have conscious control over fire and air. "What about water?" Harry asked, "Can you do anything with water?"

Emily looked at him like he was crazy, "No, water is mean, it doesn't like me. I tried to make it move like the air does but it just soaked me. I think it was laughing at me too."

"Well girls, it seems like you are Fire and Air Elementals."

Kelsey picked up the frozen flames, "Does dat meen dey won burn me?"

_Yes, I was right, she's a smart one!_ Harry thought, then he answered, "Yes, it means that you can hold the fire and it won't hurt you. But you will have to learn how to control it otherwise you might burn someone else." He turned to Emily, "Do you have a special place you go when you play with fire?"

"Yes." The older girl replied. "There's a little cave down the beach that no one goes in cause they think it's haunted."

Kelsey looked frightened, "Deemun Cave?"

Emily smirked as only a ten year old with a secret could, "Yeah, but it's only been called Demon Cave for the last four years."

"Demon Cave?" Harry asked. "Would you please explain."

"It's called Demon Cave cause some people have seen my flames at night, and when I play with my spinners they make a whooshing noise that probably sounds really funny from outside the cave." Emily grimaced, "And there's also a whole lot of black marks on the walls from when I lost control of a few balls of fire...they don't looks very pretty."

Harry laughed, this was Florida's version of the Shrieking Shack! "So, you have a safe place to play with fire. You'll have to show it to me so I can put some wards around it, so no one wanders in by accident." He hoped that Muggle repelling wards wouldn't keep Elementals out, but he wouldn't know because he hadn't actually _met_ an Elemental before. Sure, he had a few books about controlling and manipulating the elements but actual Elementals were rare and know for being quite secretive.

Kelsey frowned at Harry as if he was a puzzle. "How do you no 'bout the fire? An how did you shtop da fames?" She asked.

Harry sighed, the girl's intelligence was getting to be a little annoying. "Because I'm a bit like you guys. I'm what's known as a wizard, you gu –" He was cut off by Emily.

"A wizard? Like with a pointy hat and a wand and stuff?"

"Well, kinda. I do have a wand and some wizards have pointy hats but I'm not too fond of them."

Emily started jumping up and down looking really excited, "Do we get wands too? Please! I really want a wand! Then I can go and point it at people and say 'Stop! Or I'll turn you into a frog!' Oh please can I have a wand?"

Harry laughed, "Well, I don't think you guys will be able to use a wand, I think your magic is different. But if you my wand and it makes any sort of sparks, then it means you can get your own."

"Yay!" Kelsey clapped her hands. "Can I tri too? Pweese!"

"Yes, you can try too, here." Harry dropped his wand out of it's holder on his wrist and handed it to Emily who held it carefully.

Emily frowned, nothing was happening; she waved the wand around a bit. Nothing. "Awe man! I really wanted a wand." Then she handed the wand to her little sister and the result was the same.

"I thought so." Harry mumbled as he put his wand away.

"What did you think?" Emily asked.

"I think you two are what are called 'Elementals'. You control the elements, but aren't wizards. His comment was followed by two almost identical frowns. "It means that you can do basically anything with fire and air but can't do anything else."

"Oh." Kelsey pouted. "But I can't do da air ting lik Emli can."

Harry pulled the little girl into a hug, "I'm sure it will come, I looked inside you both and you have the same magic. Just ask Emily, maybe the air thing will come later." He looked to Emily for confirmation.

Emily nodded so hard it looked like her head might fall off. "Yeah Kelsey, don't be sad. I didn't find out about the spinners until I was eight. You're only six, just wait a few years."

Kelsey pouted some more, no kid likes to be told they need to wait till they're older for something fun to happen, it was a universal truth. "Fine."

"Even though you're not an Elemenwhatsit can you show us how to do cool things like what you did to the blue flames?" Emily asked.

"Well, I don't actually know much about Elementals but I have a few books that might be helpful. Do you know how to read?" Emily propped her hands on her hips and glared at him until he remembered their ages. "Oh, right. Yeah, of course you know how to read." Harry looked around in the dark for a minute, wondering if it would be safe to summon his pack from all the way down here. "Girls, does anyone else live around here?" He asked the sisters.

Emily looked at him suspiciously, "Well, there's an old couple who lives about a twenty minute walk down there." She pointed in the opposite direction from where Harry's tent was pitched.

Harry grinned, he had figured out a while ago that if he summoned his pack while the tent was still up, it would just put itself away; quite convenient really. He could have just summoned it wandlessly and wordlessly but he figured the girls would like to see a bit of magic up close, so he pulled out his wand and said clearly "_Accio Travelers Pack_." The girls gasped as his pack came hurtling down the beach and landed neatly in his lap.

"Oh my god that was so cool!" Emily squealed.

Kelsey giggled. "You say bad wurd."

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Tell mom?"

"Hey, girls, calm down there. Emily, please don't use bad words, Kelsey, its not your responsibility to watch what your sister says."

"Okay, Harry. But only 'cause you're cool." Emily said with a grin.

"Yeah! You coooool!" Kelsey chimed in enthusiastically.

"Can you teach us to do that?" Emily wanted to know. "I wanna learn how to make things fly to me! It's the awesomest thing ever!"

Harry probably shouldn't have felt so honoured that two young girls thought he was cool, but he did, he gave them a brilliant smile. "Well, I'm glad you think it's cool but you probably can't do it the way I did. You'd have to be a wizard for it to work my way." Harry saw the really sad looks on the girls' faces and a thought came to him, "However, you might be able to do something kinda like it, you'll just have to ask the air." The squeals of joy from the girls were enough to finally wake their mother up.

"Huh? What?" The girls' mother muttered as she slowly sat up and tried to get her bearings. "What are you two yelling about? You're giving me more of a headache than..." Susan trailed off as she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. "Oh." She said with a blink.

"Yeah..." Harry said a bit awkwardly. "Um, I think we should talk."

Susan looked a bit green but nodded shakily. "Girls," She said, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed, I need to talk with Harry."

"But mommy! I no tired!" Kelsey protested.

Emily, being the smart ten year old that she was, figured out that they would have to go sooner rather than later and that they sooner they went to bed, the sooner they could get up. So, she grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on, Kelsey. I'll let you wear my special Pjs." Apparently this was a good enough motivation for the six year old because she leaped to her feet and raced to the house.

"Thank you, Emily." Susan said to her daughter, "I'll let you choose the ice cream next time we got out."

Harry stifled a laugh, apparently there was an ulterior motive in Emily's offer to her sister.

Emily grinned as she followed her sister into the house.

"Now," Susan said as she turned back to Harry. "Tell me what the hell is going on." Even though she had regained her composure, her eyes kept darting to the ball of frozen flames still sitting on the sand. Harry noticed where she was looking.

"Would you like me to get rid of that?" He asked, pointing at the blue fire.

"No, not really." Susan said, "I think it will help me believe what ever explanation you give. Evidence is always good, especially if your six year old daughter produced it right in front of you."

With a grin Harry settled himself into a much more comfortable position. "So, where would you like me to start?" He asked.

"Well, um..." To be honest, Susan really didn't know where she wanted the man to start, it was all just so complicated and unexpected. "I have no clue."

Harry had expected as much, "Well, how about we start with the basics. Magic is real."

"I think I figured that much out on my own thanks." Susan said sarcastically. "How else would my daughter have kept a marshmallow burning for over a minute and then have some strange man freeze it. That is what you did, right?"

Harry smiled, maybe this wouldn't be that hard after all. "Okay, I'm glad you accept the magic part, that usually takes forever to come to grips with. I've heard of people denying it even when someone goes and starts charms rocks to run around as dogs."

"What!" Susan yelled, "You can make rocks _run_?"

"Oh, um...yeah." Harry grimaced a bit, "Do you want to see?"

All of a sudden, Susan didn't act like the adult which she was, instead she became like a child again. "Oh my god, yes!" She said excitedly, he eyes growing wide.

_Hmm, maybe that's why she accepted so quickly, she's a child at heart. I wish more people were like that._ Harry thought as he transfigured a couple of pebbles into multicoloured poodles, then he made them run around chasing each others' tails.

"Okay, wow. I'm definitely on board with this whole magic thing. Now, can you please explain my daughter?" Susan asked when the poodles had faded away leaving just rocks behind.

"Of course. First, it's daughter_**s**_, as in both of them; Emily has apparently had this whole thing figured out for years and has been hiding it. Second, what they can do is slightly different from what I did. Okay, well, it's very different, but that's not the point. The point is, your daughters are magical."

"Okay, so they can do magic...what sort of magic, if it's not what you did?"

"And there in lies the difference. They _are magical_, they can't _do magic_." Harry said, as he desperately tried to remember all he had read in his Elementals book.

"That doesn't make any sense." Susan said simply, you're going to have to find a better way to explain it.

"Um, well, I think they are what we call 'Natural Elementals', they can control the elements without using any outside forces. I guess you could say that their magic isn't tangible or measurable, it just is. Oh Merlin, how do I put this? Um. It's as if their magic is connected to nature and the elements, it's like, um, like because their magic is like the element it's kinda shared? Okay no, that's a bad way to put it. Hold on, let me think about this for a moment; it's not like there's a lot of Elementals running around, they're kinda rare."

Susan looked at Harry as if he had gone mad, "You do realise you're just confusing me, right?"

Harry frowned, why couldn't this be easier to explain? "Okay, here we go. Emily and Kelsey can manipulate fire and air, they can't create either of them, they can use them. They are a channel of sorts, they can become one with the element and make it do what they want. Does that make sense?"

"Basically, my daughters can play with fire?" Susan said.

"Uh, I suppose you could put it that way, yeah." That really was quite a simple way of putting things, nice and easy to understand.

"And it won't burn them?"

"It shouldn't."

"Interesting. So, if they're Elementals, what are you?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I'm just a wizard." Harry replied with a shrug. "I can do magic."

"_Just_ a wizard? You say that like it's not special at all." Susan said blandly. "Really, I know my girls might be really strange and new to you, but this is _all_ strange and new to me."

"Right. Sorry." Harry apologised. "I'm just used to myself, funny that. Anyway, I don't know a whole lot about Elementals but I have a few books that might help you and the girls. I can make you a few copies so it one gets lost or somehow manages to get lit on fire you have a back up or three. I _will_ be putting a few spells on them to hopefully make them indestructible but like I said, I don't know a lot about Elemental Magic, it might be perfectly capable of burning right through my spells."

"Wow." Susan said. "This is all real, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Afraid, why? It might be a shock, but this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen, I think it's great!" Susan said emphatically.

Harry grinned, his life would have been so much more difficult if Susan had been against this, or even worse, afraid of it. "I am seriously glad you think that. Now, I'll just find those books." He grabbed his pack and pulled out the box through which he could access his first bookcase. "Oh darn, I have them in another book case." He looked at Susan, "Would you like to see something else my kind of magic can do? I'm only offering because the girls aren't here. As Elementals, they won't be able to do things like this, their type of magic allows them to manipulate elements, not magic."

Susan grinned, "Oh yes. I would love to, and I promise I won't tell Emily and Kelsey. I don't wouldn't want them to be disappointed."

Harry returned the book box to his pack and pulled out the tent. He laid it down on a relatively flat patch of sand, not that it really mattered, and opened it up with a wave of his hand. He pulled back a flap and grandly gestured Susan inside. "Welcome to my home."

"Oh my god." Susan said quietly, the inside was _huge_ and shaped like a hexagon! Then she raced out and ran around the whole tent, the whole_ small_ tent. She poked her head in the entrance, "It's bigger on the inside!"

With a grin Harry replied, "Is it? I hadn't noticed!" He received a glare in return, which he ignored as he walked over to his study area. He went straight to the bottom of the second bookcase and pulled out a massive book titled "An Encyclopedia of Magic: D – F", then he rummaged through the third bookcase and pulled out three smaller ones. He placed the smaller books on the coffee table (it was one of the only semi-clear surfaces in the entire tent) and carefully copied each of them. Then he flipped through the encyclopedia and copied a few pages which he then bound together. Harry turned around and found that Susan had disappeared.

"Susan?" Harry called. "Where'd you go?"

Susan poked her head through a beaded curtain, which she soon found to be hiding the entrance to the bathroom. Upon entering the tent, she had noticed that there weren't any walls, there were only cloth drapes, any entrance to another part of the tent, that she had seen, had been a beaded curtain. The same was true for the bathroom only the curtain led to an area which could only be described as an atrium, the actual doorway was cleverly obscured by the curtains. She had also noticed that everything in the tent was angled _just_ right to allow for a minimal number of walls, it created some unusual shapes, but they looked good. Susan was a little ashamed (but not too much) to say that she looked through the other door in the bathroom; it was also a solid door like the one she had come in through, but it led to a small room with storage cupboards off to one side and another curtain – this one made of a silky cloth with a split up the middle – through which lay the bedroom. She had, rather rudely now that she thought about it, pushed aside yet another curtain and found a massive walk-in closet, the cupboards were arranged at angles which allowed for there not to be a single solid wall visible from the rest of the room, it was ingenious! She looked around the bedroom, absently noting that it wasn't exactly the tidiest of rooms – had it been one of her daughters' rooms she would have made them clean it right then – but it had an open, airy feel to it. Every bit of the wall of the tent was either covered in a plain coloured cloth or some sort of tapestry or piece of art, it was obvious that Harry had been collecting them and planned on continuing to do so for quite some time. Susan also noted that the one place where a wall would be appropriate – sort of behind the bed, separating it from what was obviously the main area of the tent – was instead occupied by what looked to be a thick piece of heavy cloth. Everywhere she looked there were little cupboards, tables, or bookcases to fill in the odd angles of the tent. The main entrance to the bedroom was once again, a curtain. The one thought – other than _I probably shouldn't be looking through a strange man's bedroom_ – that ran through her head was, _I want one._

When Susan heard Harry call for her she quickly retreated through the bathroom and back out into the main area of the tent. "Sorry," She said. "I couldn't help it, the curtain was there and I looked through and –" Harry cut her off.

"Susan, it's all right, I can give you a tour if you'd like. All you had to do was ask."

Susan blushed and looked at the floor; she, a 40 year old mother, had been acting like an over excited child while this young man, who couldn't possibly be more than 20, was taking on the role of a calm father or teacher. "Right, sorry. Um, the books?" She asked.

"Yes, I found four. It isn't much to go on but like I said, Elementals are rare." Harry pointed to the pile of books on the coffee table and then asked, "Would you like me to show you around now?"

Not wanting to admit that she had already seen most of the tent, Susan agreed. Harry happily showed her the kitchen, the living room, his study/desk area and then his room. "Oh," Harry said, noticing the mess, he waved his hand and everything put itself in something that might have been, with a bit of imagination, a semblance of order. "Hmm, I think I need to work on that. Tidying spells aren't exactly my forte, as you might have noticed. Anyway, this is my room, you can see the smaller wardrobe over here, and there at the back is my closet. I'm rather embarrassed to say that it is extremely large, however, it is nowhere near full. Yet. See, I'm traveling and the man who created this tent for me correctly guessed that I would be acquiring quite an eclectic collection of clothing along the way, so he gave me a large closet. Right, moving on, through this curtain is my storage area, once again, nowhere near full but it will be, and that there, is the door to the bathroom, I believe you already saw it."

"Wow." Susan said, impressed even though she'd seen it all moments ago. "Well, as fun as this all is, I am falling asleep on my feet so I'm going to have to call it a day. Will you be around tomorrow? I'm sure the girls would love to spend a bit more time with you."

Harry smiled, "Of course. In fact, if you don't mind, I can set up my tent in your yard."

Susan blinked, she had forgotten they were in a tent. "Oh. Sure, but I'm afraid you'll have to show the girls around in here in the morning."

"That's fine, hopefully I will have figured out a nice way to break it to them that they won't be able to do this sort of thing." Harry said as Susan picked up her books and they walked out of the tent. Before Harry collapsed it to take it up the beach, Susan walked around the tent one more time.

"It's amazing that all that can fit inside such a small thing. It's like magic!" She said with a laugh.

Harry spent the next few days working with Emily and Kelsey on controlling their magic, but he couldn't teach them much. Probably the most helpful thing he taught them was meditation and occulmency, this allowed them to find their core, order their thoughts and keep a grip on their emotions. All the books agreed on the fact that at first, a lot of Elemental magic was driven by emotions, and the last thing anyone needed was a Fire Elemental to get angry and start a blaze or an Air Elemental to create a tornado – which could possibly turn into a hurricane out here. Then, as it neared the end of November, Harry felt a tug in his heart, something was calling him out to the Atlantic. He looked at his ocean charts and saw that something seemed to be calling him to Bermuda. _Well, there are worse places to be called to._ He thought to himself.

The next morning, Harry said goodbye to Susan, Emily and Kelsey. Kelsey and Emily were upset that he was leaving but their mother had explained that he was a traveler, that people like Harry didn't stay in one place for very long. Harry wove a tiny intricate knot out of shrunken palm fronds as a parting gift for all of them, attached each one to a thin strip of leather and placed the strongest preservation and anti-destruction charms he could on them – this meant that they would probably survive a meteor impact a thousand years in the future. Then he pulled out his boat and sailed off into the sunrise.

Harry didn't know it then, but Emily and Kelsey grew up to be two of the most powerful Elementals in existence, they lived and worked as one for the rest of their lives and together they were known as the Fire Storm. At the ages of 22 and 18, when their mother married the second love of her life, the sisters set out to explore the world, following in the footsteps of the traveling man who braided their hair and showed them magic. They each had one child, both girls, and when their daughters started showing signs of magic, the sisters passed down their necklaces. It became an tradition, each daughter only had one child, always a girl, and every single one of them was either an air or fire Elemental. Some were known to the world and some hid away, but hundreds of years later the necklaces were still being passed from mother to daughter, all thanks to one lonesome traveler.

* * *

Author's note: I'm working on the next chapter, promise. Reviews help me write faster though! Thanks for reading, I hope you like it as much as Frozen North and Years of Adventure!


	2. Letters Home Part I

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Two – Letters Home - Part I  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have student debt. I have student debt so logic dictates that I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Sorry this took a while. This chapter and the next aren't really part of the Atlantis story line, but I still think they're important. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey girl." Harry said softly as he stroked a bright white cockatoo who had landed on his arm. At first, he had been rather confused at the strange bird finding him in the middle of the ocean, he was currently just about halfway between Florida and Bermuda, but as soon as the bird had landed he had felt the presence of Hedwig. "How on Merlin's name did you turn yourself into a cockatoo? Or did someone transfigure you? Well, no matter, at least no one will have seen a snowy owl flying in the tropics...It's a good thing I'm not around anyone else right now, I wouldn't want to explain to a bunch of Muggles why I was attaching a piece of paper to a bird." Hedwig squawked, a very foreign sound to Harry, and ran her beak through his hair. He smiled at her, "Well, I don't have any owl treats, not that you'd like them in your current form, but I do have some really great fruit, I've become quite fond of mangoes myself." Harry conjured a perch for Hedwig and grabbed her some fruit.

Over the next few days, he let Hedwig rest while he worked out what to say. Finally, he started in on the letter.

* * *

_Everyone,_

_Sorry for leaving like I did, but I really just needed to get away. As Ron, Hermione and Sirius have probably told you, I promised to write a letter when Hedwig came to visit so here it is. I can't say for certain when she will be able to find me next because I'm headed a big out of range, even for her, so you probably won't here from me again for quite some time._

_First of all, I'm fine, I'm doing well and I'm enjoying myself. I haven't gone nearly as fast as I originally thought I would but that is makes this all the more interesting. I've been having loads of fun and am giving my boat quite the workout, it's holding up just fine and not to sound conceited or anything but I make quite the sailor. I have to say though, Hedwig is either learning some pretty spectacular magic or you guys are extremely good at guessing my itinerary, which would be quite impressive as I don't really have one. I'd be very interested to know how she managed to turn into a cockatoo. Anyway, in case the bird didn't give it away, I'm currently in a rather tropical area. Actually, I don't know if Hedwig is still looking tropical-ish so if she isn't, you now have a general idea as to my location. Enough about my lovely (and possibly very talented) bird, you are probably wondering what I've been up to. Well, I've learned a ton, done a lot of writing, a bit of drawing and I even did some teaching! I know right, Merlin help those girls, actually, he probably wouldn't have been much...whatever. I've also been seeing some pretty amazing stuff. That's all really, I'm happy, and that's what matters to me right now._

_Hoping you're all well,_

_Harry 29-11-1997_

* * *

Hermione blinked at the letter in her hand; when Hedwig had gone missing a few weeks ago, she had panicked for a full ten minutes before she remembered that Harry said Hedwig might visit him from time to time. She had then done an extremely un-Hermione-ish happy-dance before waiting impatiently for the next two weeks. This morning, she had been extremely surprised to see a brilliantly white cockatoo fly straight through her personal wards, only specific owls were keyed to those wards, and there was no cockatoo on the list. Then, the bird had squawked and flapped it's wings a few times before melting into Hedwig. _Wow_, She had thought, _That's either one complicated transfiguration charm or Hedwig is a genius._ She had figured out a while ago that Hedwig could do a bit of magic – which was odd considering she wasn't even Harry's familiar – and decided that it was a side-effect of having spent copious amounts of time around Harry, that tended to change people, apparently owls included. After reading the letter she came to the conclusion that Hedwig was, hands down, the smartest and most talented owl ever.

Hermione read through Harry's letter one last time before she fire called Ron. Word of Harry's letter spread through their large family/group of friends faster than fiendfire in a bookshop and two hours later everyone was settled in the enlarged sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Hermione, being the letter's recipient, stood up and read it aloud before making a copy for everyone and passing them around. They then decided to write _short_ individual responses and send them off as soon as Hedwig recovered.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Hermione gave us all a copy of your letter and suggested we all write a short (she emphasized this, apparently Hedwig isn't able to carry complete rolls of parchment, although, I've been alloted a little more...muahaha, I guess everyone agreed that I'm a bit more important, at first I was just excited but now I feel honoured) response. Anyway, I'm extremely happy you're in the tropics, I spent a bit of time there myself actually. Mind you, I had just broken out of prison and was on the run from the ministry... I'm glad you're using that boat of your, I wasn't sure if you would but I think it's great!_

_Christina and my son finally arrived in the world on August 18th 1997 (at 3:07 in the morning), his name is Regulus. We named you Honourary/Absentee Godfather, Remus is the actual one, werewolf laws can go screw themselves. This really confused people cause they still seem to think you'll be back in a year or two and that Regulus won't know the different but I'm pretty sure that's not the case...I think they'll probably come to the same realisation eventually but it might take a while. He is already showing signs of being a terrifying genius; think you and the Weasley twins combined. I'm not sure what we're going to be unleashing on the world in a few years time, but everyone better watch out. _

_Those ministry idiots finally gave me my job back, I mean, I've been free for _years,and_ I was tied for 2nd best auror in the force for all my years there (Moody was first and James and I were tied). Now that Moody is retired and I'm back in, I have officially earned the title of #1 Auror! Some of the guys are really pissed because not only could they not catch me when I escaped that hell hole, but now I've "Infiltrated the ranks and upset the delicate power balance." Their words, not mine. Kingsley (he's Head Auror now, not the best, just head) and I had a great laugh about that. I say it's their own damn fault for being such crappy Aurors. Kingsley is continually asking me to do some sort of training session but I don't really think he appreciate me breaking the poor bastards. I _have_ been tutoring/torturing Tonks and I have a feeling that she's going to end up running that session. Kingsley can't really order me around much – something about being almost in the same authority bracket – but he _can_ make her do it. Ha! Oh, speaking of teaching, someone let you near their CHILDREN? Those kids are probably scarred for life! Nah, just kidding, if I remember correctly you really helped some kids (cough, Neville, cough, cough) after you offed his snake-faced highness. I know for a fact that most of them got Os in DADA despite the fact that that cow Umbridge was teaching. I mean, really? You'd think that teaching standards would finally go up after it's shown just how important that stuff is, apparently not. Lets see, what else? Oh yeah, the lovebirds finally got engaged, but they'll probably tell you all about that._

_Anyway, I've already written twice as much as Hermione said I could – I'm pretty sure she took this into account when she told us how long they could be – so I should probably wrap it up. In fatc, I _know_ Moony wrote more than I did._

_Wishing you the best adventures ever!_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Back to the werewolf laws, a couple of us in the Wizangmont are trying to change, and make, quite a few laws. I hold two of the Ancestral Seats, did you know you have _five _empty ones?_ _Now, you are by no means obliged to do this, but you could give me permission to vote for you while you are incommunicado? All you'd have to do is send a note, signed in blood (sorry about that), to the Ministry, Wizangmont, Gringotts and myself saying I'm allowed to vote for you. You don't have to do this but it would make life so much easier for us. 'Us' is headed by me and consists of the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, the Weasleys (they got their seat back when I vouched for them and paid 'back dues' for the last 80 years – fucking bureaucrats) and the Prewitts (who knew that that family was matrilineal and Muriel was just a stubborn hag who hated anything to do with the government?). Anyway, with your seats we would hold just over 50% of the votes (70% is needed to pass anything) and the rest is just smooth talking and good negotiation (that would be me, unfortunately). But again, this is _not something you have to do_. It's just a suggestion. ~ Sirius (In a semi-official capacity, if that is even possible. Shudder.)_

* * *

_Harry,_

_As a parental figure/professor I must scold you for running away. As a friend I must congratulate on doing something so brave, so mature (even though some may say the opposite) and so adventurous, I think it's perfect for you. You deserve this, you really do. I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye but I understand that you just wanted out of this hectic world. I hope you find what you are looking for, I really do. Even if you don't I know you will come out a changed man, in a good way. I'm extremely impressed by the boat; I would not have guessed that, I don't think anyone would have. Sirius told me that you mentioned it but I know he wouldn't have see it coming, it's just so...um, well, unique. He also told me about the pack, I don't think he told anyone else though, he didn't want it spread around. And the teaching, those girls were very lucky. I know you might not think you're must of a teacher but there's just something about you that makes me think you'd be very good at it. I have a feeling that as you travel you will end up doing a lot more of that, especially because I'm pretty sure you understand that knowledge is there to be shared. I would be very interested to have an extended discussion with you sometime, be it sooner or later._

_Anyway, what I've been up to. You'll be extremely happy to hear that Tonks and I did finally set a date for the wedding; November 8th, a fall wedding. Tonks is a fan of colour (in case you didn't know) and wanted to have turning leaves as a backdrop. Personally, I really don't care as long as I get to marry her. Anyway, Molly keeps trying to take over but whenever that happens Tonks sets her hair on a random cycle of florescent colours that gives almost everyone a headache. The exceptions are myself, the twins and Ginny, Andy, Sirius and baby Regulus who wants nothing more than to sit on her shoulders, he then proceeds to watch with fascination (he likes lime green best I think)._

_Speaking of Regulus, I was named godfather (you're the honourary one). I think that decision really reminded people that you were actually going to be gone for a while, even me. My head knew you meant many years but my heart didn't really understand until then. Anyway, that boy is going to be a terror, probably worse than his father, which is _not_ good news for me, I'm supposed to help take care of him! I'm tempted to come and find you for the sole reason of sharing this job. (I'm kidding, I have Tonks who can provide amusement just by being in the room, Merlin, I love that woman. And I'm marrying her. Lucky me!)_

_I finally got a job, a GOOD one and on my own. (Okay, the twins and I have a secret agreement, they gave me the start up money and wouldn't take no for an answer. They told me to look up the phrase 'pay it forward'. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?) Anyway, I've opened a library, the first Wizarding Library. Florish and Blotts gave me a discount on used (but good condition) and overstocked books. Also, Molly and Ginny found out about the Prewetts which they will tell you all about, apparently the Prewetts had a thing for books so they gave me a bunch. Sirius also donated a bunch, nothing too dark though. I'm actually doing very well, you won't believe the number of wizards didn't even know things like a public library existed. I charge one sickle for a card and if you want access to my version of the Restricted Section (thanks Sirius) it's another sickle as well as a full background check (includes an arm check). If you want to take a book with you though, it's 10 sickles for a week and a galleon for two. Basically, keep the books in the library and you're good._

_Now, I've written way too much. I think I wrote more than Sirius...Hermione is going to be a bit mad. Oh well, I think it's worth a bit of bushy-haired anger to write a long letter._

_Remus_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Oh my god it's so good to her from you! I can't believe you just upped and left like that! I mean, yeah, I understand that you wanted to get away for a while but you could have at least said _goodbye_! A note, that's all we get, A NOTE? Seriously Harry, what were you thinking? Molly was out of her mind with worry!_

_Right, now that I have that out of my system...Ron finally proposed! Geeze, I know we just got out of school and all but really, could he have taken any longer?_

_I'm really enjoying my new job but technically speaking I'm not allowed to tell _anyone_ about it. All I'm supposed to say is I work in the research department of the ministry. But I really don't see the harm in telling you seeing as you're somewhere on the opposite side of the world, or maybe you're on this side...I don't know. Whatever. Anyway, I've been told not to tell people that I'm working in the spell research and development branch of the Department of Mysteries, I'm not supposed to tell you that I'll be a full-fledged Unspeakable this time next year, I can't tell you that the Ministry has absolutely no control down here, the fact that they have a huge amount of amazingly unique stuff (some actually belonged to _MERLIN)_ down here is supposed to be a complete secret, no one is supposed to know that Nicholas Flamel actually had a stockpile of the Elixer of Life and will probably be around for another hundred years...so, I really can't tell you what I'm doing. Sorry. =D Anyway, it's great and Ron is having an amazing time with _his_ new job, but I'll let him tell you about that. I've told people to keep these letters short (except for Sirius, I gave him permission to write more because I knew he'd just do his own thing anyway) so I should probably wrap it up._

_I'm glad to you are having a good time, you said you were writing...? Well, you know what I think about books, as soon as you get back (whenever that happens to be), I would like to take a look at what you've written, unless it's personal in which case I'll leave it alone. And drawing? You never told us you can draw! But then, we never asked and there was never a reason to so...well, maybe we just missed it. It would be really cool to see what you've done! I can't believe you've been _sailing_! I went on a boat with my parents once and it was breathtaking, that feeling of the wind in your hair, the sea spray whipped up by the bow, the flapping of the sails and the calmness of knowing you're going somewhere with only the wind! Right, yeah, anyway. I think it's amazing that you're doing all that. I hope you continue to have a great time and look forward to hearing from you soon. I know you said that might be a while but whenever you get the chance._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Hedwig was a snowy owl when she left, promise; and a white cockatoo when she came back. That bird is amazing! ~ Hermione_

* * *

_Harry,_

_I'm engaged! My bachelor days are over! Merlin, I never even got to chain-date like I wanted to... Oh well, I'm happy. I can't believe I was so worried about it, it was so simple. I asked, she said yes, I jumped for joy, she cried, we made out! There was a ring in there somewhere I think... Easy!_

_You'll never guess what I'm doing, you know how I said I wanted to be an auror? Well, I took one look at the amount of study required – who knew you have to study _and_ learn how to fight? - and ditched the whole thing. Then I started thinking about what I was actually good at and what I loved, Quidditch! Not playing it, I mean, I'm an okay Keeper but no where near good enough to play professional, but directing it! I know every single play in the game and can make up my own, watching you and the twins really helped here. So, when I heard that the Cannon's coach was retiring (something about depression) I applied and apparently they were rather desperate so they hired me! I only know they were desperate because they took me even though I'm only 18 and have only played for two and a bit years. But that's not the best part, the best part is that the first game we played we _TIED_, we were leading by 140 points and then scored one last goal at exactly the same time the other team caught the snitch! That was the best game the Cannon's have had in _years_ and I COACHED THEM FOR IT! Seriously mate, you should have seen it. I made up this move where if the beaters are closer to our goal than our chasers, the other team is going to score and our keeper (who is crap and needs to be replaced) is too far away from one of the hoops, one beater will hit the bludger _into_ the quaffle and the other will dive bomb the chasers! It's really hard and the whole stadium (which wasn't exactly full but many wished it was after this) was completely shocked by it. If you haven't already figured it out, I have two excellent beaters, their aim is perfect! If they have a clear shot they will NEVER miss their target, they're both Muggleborns whose parents made them home school over the summer (sounds awful right?). Well, they said that they were really good at triggahomettery and fiz hicks (I have no idea what these are but if they help with Quidditch I might just go learn them) and can apparently figure out the exact tragic tory (I disagree with the tragic part because it's absolutely BRILLIANT) of the ball. This basically means that they know the perfect place to hit it to make it go where they want! Still, the team needs a new keeper (or this one needs to train a bit more) and we're getting a new seeker at the end of the summer. Then I think the Cannons will make a COMEBACK!_

_Anyway, I'm glad you're having a good time. You're on a boat? Really? Well, hey, whatever does it for you mate. And drawing? I didn't know you could draw, but that's actually pretty cool. I've gotten really good at drawing out diagrams and stuff, did you know there's an art to showing plays in Quidditch? Well, I didn't so I kinda made up my own. I think one of the reasons the team was so bad was that the previous coach used every single official marking. Apparently the 'proper' way to draw out plays has like, six colours, four different types of arrow, five different dots or X's and a bajillion different squiggles. I didn't understand it so I ditched it, the team likes mine better. Oh, shit, Hermione's yelling at me. I think I've written a bit more than I was supposed to... Ah well, have a good time, don't drown and write again soon,_

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

* * *

_Harrykins,_

_Harry, my mate. **Mine too!**__How are things in your sunny **tropical world?** Please tell us you're living it up **with parties every day **__and bed friends every night. **By the way, **we should tell you,** that WE KNOW.** Now, the question you should be asking, **what is it that we know? **Well, we know about your bed friend preference,** and don't worry, **we're not telling. **We should also tell you,** that we are a lot more observant** than people give up credit for.** We happen to have noticed, **that you've had your eye** on someone with rather red hair. **Again, **we won't be telling,** our lips are sealed tight!** But we just thought** that we'd let you know that we're okay with it.** We would tell you if **your feelings were returned, **but our dearest brother has **been hiding out in Egypt.** By the way, **we think it's brilliant.** Our mum might be **a completely different story,** but here's to wishing you the best of luck!_

_**Anyway, **moving on from something **you** **probably** **ran** **away** **from. **Again,** we're not nearly as thick as people seem to think.** Yeah, in fact, we're probably** two of the smartest** **blokes** you'll ever meet. **We'd like to thank you once again, **for your most generous donation to our cause. **You'll be happy to hear **that the WWW is going well and strong.** We'd enclose a sampler** but your dearest friend Hermione** has denied us that pleasure.** Because you're on a boat, **or so we're going to assume,** you probably haven't heard that the WWW **is headed to Yanky Land!** That's right, we're crossing the pond, **jumping the puddle,** heading west,** falling off the earth,** going to the New World, **braving the sea,** etc. We think you get the point. **We have also moved to Hogsmead, **and are therefore on the run from our dear old **Professor McGonagall.** She'll probably never forgive us **for corrupting her impressionable students** and disrupting the peaceful institution Hogwarts **has** **become since the departure of **her two favourite troublemakers. **Next stop is Egypt... **Our brother's going to kill us!_

_**Enjoy your boat,** please don't drown, **and wreak as much havoc as you can.** If you're ever in **New York**, Salem,** or L.A. **You should keep an eye out** for our brilliant purple. **You'll be happy to know,** we patented that colour!**_

_Gred **and Forge**_

_P.S. Our mum is crazy. **She's wants you home **__ASAP. **We say, HAVE FUN! ~ **F&**G**_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Hey! I hope you're having a good time, you gave us a bit of a shock when you went off like that. I'm pretty sure Mum nearly had a heart attack, Ron's eyes popped out and Hermione shook her head sadly enough to make even me dizzy. Their reactions were actually really funny now that I think back on them! Bill was a bit, 'eh, makes sense' and Charlie and Percy heard about the whole thing second hand but they've never really been around when you were here. Sirius and the twins seemed to be the only ones who saw it coming, Sirius I get, but the twins? Since when have they been observant? Oh well, I guess we all still have a lot to learn about them, big surprise there. Personally, I was surprised for all of ten seconds and then it all fit together. I hope you find yourself out there! (Wherever 'there' is.) Oh yeah and mum kinda wanted us to make you miss us so you'd want to get back here asap. Well, she's a bit odd. I say have fun, live life, snog till your lips pop off (heh, I put that in there for the twins, I think I spend too much time with them...), and don't worry about us. Our lives will go on and we will miss you but we're strong people, duh! _

_Anyway, I'm almost halfway through my final year of school! I really have no idea what I'm going to do when I graduate, I've been offered a spot with the Harpies, they want some one on the reserve team who can substitute for both chaser and seeker if needed. The girls tend to get picked on, especially the seeker, and their chasers have been known to be squished rather violently by some of the meaner teams. I've also been working with the twins a lot, and not the front-desk kind of work...I'm their secret partner. Actually they tell me I'm their _second_ secret partner...they seem to think they have a _real_ secret partner, I'm not sure whether to believe them or not. Anyway, I've been helping with research and development, I've even got my own workspace, they call it The Devil's Corner, apparently I have a sadistic side, who knew?_

_Anyway, I've filled up my allotted space (and a bit more actually, sorry). I hope you have a great time and find what you're looking for. I get this feeling that you're going to be gone for a really long time so good luck!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Mum's probably told you but we found out that in the Prewett family, the girls are the heirs! This means Mum has this massive inheritance and a vote! It also means that I'll get it when I'm older. Bill and me in charge of something...hey, at least it's not the twins! I had to change my name so it's all official so now I'm Ginny Weasley-Prewett, weird, eh? ~ Ginny_

_P.P.S. Dean's really nice...hmm, will I be Ginny Weasley-Thomas-Prewett? Nah, I think I'll just go to Ginny Prewett. Oh! I could just go with WT-Prewett! Or TP Weasley...heehee TP! Right, yeah. I'm going now. ~ Ginny with the changing name._

* * *

_Harry dearest,_

_I can't believe you left like that. You have worried me sick. Do you have enough clothing? Are you eating properly? Please tell me you haven't run off with some woman, that would break my heart! I hope you come back as soon as possible, it's terrible not to have you around. So much is happening and you're not here to see it! When I heard you'd left I nearly cried. Please be good to yourself, and for Merlin's sake, _what are you doing on a BOAT?_ Those things aren't safe! You could fall off, it could sink! You really should stick to normal types of transportation._

_Well, I suppose I should tell you how things are. Ron and Hermione finally got engaged, you should have seen their faces! They have been glowing for weeks! I'm so excited to plan the wedding, there will be flowers and food, dancing and lights, dresses and robes, oh it will be wonderful! I hope you can come, we will leave a spot for you. Ron is coaching the Cannons, did you hear? He absolutely loves it, I'm sure he will tell you all about it in his letter. They are doing so well! I never would have known that he would be so good at that but then, he's loved Quidditch ever since he knew what it was. Hermione is working in research, I'm not that surprised really, she always did like her books. It sounds a bit boring but then, it's her job and her choice._

_Fred and George are still running their shop, it's actually doing amazingly well. I thought it was just a passing fancy but I'm beginning to realise that it's actually a full-time job and that they are actually really good at it. I can't believe how much money they're making!_

_Arthur's still working in Muggle relations but Sirius helped reinstate the Weasley seat in the Wisengamot, I don't know exactly how he did that but I'm fairly sure a large amount of money was paid out. He hated that but I think he's starting to understand the advantages of it. Speaking of the Wisengamot, did you know that my Aunt Muriel was entitled to the Prewett inheritance and it's seat? I didn't even know we had that seat! Apparently the Prewett family is matrilineal, Muriel could have held that seat for the last 73 years but she didn't do a single thing about it, she never even claimed it! Anyway, she died in July and the seat passed to me, because Prewett is matrilineal (that means the name passes from mother to daughter) I was supposed to officially keep my maiden name. So, we went to the ministry and Gringotts and I changed my name back to Molly Prewett (I still go by Weasley though). We talked with Ginny too and because, as my only daughter, she's the heir to the family. She decided to change her name to Ginerva Weasley-Prewett. I have no idea _what_ she's going to do when she gets married, have three last names? Drop the Weasley? Anyway, she still has a few years to figure that out. The best part about this whole Prewett situation is that we have another vote in the Wisengamot (Arthur has the Weasley one) _and_ we learned about the Prewett vault. I had no idea that my family had any sort of, well, anything. Either Muriel was selfish and wanted to keep it all to herself or she didn't know about the family vault. I really have no idea which one it is but I'm going to think, for the sake of her memory, that it was ignorance. Anyway, we now have quite a lot of heirlooms not to mention a modest amount of gold._

_Oh, I don't know how much Sirius told you but we're trying to fix the government, well, make it a bit better at least. In our little circle, Augusta and Neville, Xenophilius, Sirius, Arthur and myself, we have quite a bit of influence. Did you know you have four empty seats? You're the last descendant of the Potter, Evans (turns out that you mother was the first witch after five generations of squibs), Ellwood and Isgar families. Amazing really. I think he was going to ask you if you could allow him to vote for you. This would help us out a lot. The first thing we're trying to do is repeal all those nasty werewolf laws, then we're working on Muggleborns' rights, I'm not sure what's after that but I think it might be the appointment vs. election of the Undersecretary to the Minister..._

_I hope you're still enjoying yourself. Please come home soon, we all miss you terribly._

_Love,_

_Mum Molly_

_P.S. Bill, Charlie and Percy weren't here when your letter arrived but I had them each send a short note just to say hi. They should be wrapped up in here but if not...well, know that they _were_ there, once upon a time. ~ Mum_

_P.P.S. I really miss you and hope you can be back for Christmas. Or maybe just Ginny's graduation. But you had better be here for the wedding young man, we can't live without you, we miss you too much. ~ Mum_

* * *

_Harry Potter,_

_It was rather irresponsible of you to run away like that but I believe you did it for admirable reasons. The Wizarding World owes you a debt of gratitude not constant pressure to make decisions. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours but please don't do something like this again, I'm not sure my mother would survive. Also, she said she would like you 'home' as soon as possible. Now, I might not be your closest friend but from what I can tell, you're trying to "find yourself", which, in my experience, means trying to find or re-find your home, so take your time. I certainly did._

_Right now I am working full-time for the group of people who are trying to revloutionise the ministry (we don't actually have a name yet). I manage the administrative, finincial, legal stuff, and, well, everything else as well. I don't want to make myself out to be anything more than I am, or claim credit where it isn't due but I am basically holding it all together. I think we're actually going to make a difference here. Sirius has a request for you, he'll explain it. As the manager for this thing, I'm going to blunt, we could _really_ use those votes. But that's not what you should really be worrying about, just have a good time. If not for yourself then do it for the rest of us who are still hanging out in real life._

_Sincerely,_

_Percival Weasley_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Mum told us you wrote and that you were doing well and having a great time. I think she's usually a pretty good judge of what counts as okay or not so I trust you're having fun. But she really wants you back. I know the others have told her that it will probably be a while but I think her definition is different from the rest of ours._

_Because all they know about your location is that, and I'm quoting my mum here, "He's in the tropics! Hedwig came back as a parrot, can you believe that? A parrot!' Anyway, I hope you're enjoying said tropics. I'm not sure exactly _which_ tropics you're in but there's an elusive dragon species in Indonesia, they're supposed to live _inside_ one of the volcanoes there but no one has seen one for almost a hundred years and that guy came back a bit crispy. So, if you're in the area you might want to take a look. There's also a mythical Ash Dragon that is rumored to hang out somewhere in Ecuador...but as they name suggests, it's a myth._

_The guys and I at the reserve think you should bring back a dragon, toast the minister and then send us the dragon... Maria says to make sure it's a pretty dragon that 'packs a wallop', whatever the hell _that_ means._

_You know that Horntail you played around with your 4th year? Well, her kids have grown up and, um, can you come back and babysit? They're giving us hell. Just kidding, I wouldn't torture you like that._

_Anyway, good luck, have fun and don't get roasted!_

_Charlie_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Can't say I was surprised when I heard you had hightailed it out of there, I'd want to get away too. Mum went a bit wild though, she kept thinking that you'd end up falling off a cliff or something. I recommend _jumping_ off a cliff, I heard from a friend that the Muggles have this thing called 'hang gliding', I'm not sure exactly how it works but he said everyone should have it on their bucket list (apparently that's a list of things to do before you die, you're supposed to have 100 things on there...). If that's not your thing another guy said you should try bungee jumping. I tuned them out when they said you attach your feet to a cord and jump. But yeah, just passing on some suggestions._

_If you haven't heard from the others, I'm back in Egypt, the goblins were calling! (Literally, they actually used the floo and _called._) _

_I found this black cat, it thinks its a king or something. Maybe a reincarnated cat god? I don't know why but it keeps following me around, might be cause I gave it a bit of kebab...worst decision I ever made. It's got this scruffy black fur that with one lick and a paw swipe it's still scruffy but somehow the most regal fur ever too, I don't understand. It actually kinda reminded me of a certain person with dark hair who can pull off both scruffy and nice without a thought. Anyway, the guys say I'm stuck with it and the girls think it's 'cute', it's really just annoying. Unfortunately, I named it which apparently means I have to keep it. So, Midnight and I are new best friends. Lovely._

_Lets see, I believe our mother's instructions were to "make him miss us so he comes home sooner." Um...I'm not quite sure what she's thinking there but shall I give it a try?_

_**Oh my sweetest Harriet, my heart is drowned in sorrow at your absence, my eyes were filled with tears at your departure and my chest drew tight with pain. My nights are lonely knowing you ****aren't there to see me. I wallow in sadness day aft-**_

_Okay I'm done. Sorry Harriet._

_But yeah, Mum will get over it when she realises that this was, and is, something you need to do. (Or so I'm guessing.)_

_Ron just called, he said something about a boat? Well, Ben (the guy who suggested bungee jumping) had just walked in, he heard 'boat' and started singing a Muggle song. Then Sam (who thinks my cat is cute) started singing too and they say I should write a bit of it in. I don't see why not, so they're dictating and I'm writing._

_I'm on boat, I'm on a boat_

_Everybody look at me_

_'Cause I'm sailing on a boat_

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat_

_Take a good hard look_

_At the motherf*cking boat._

_Yeah, weird song right? But hilarious, the rest of the lyrics are the strangest things ever, and it's all about being on a boat! I'd have Sam or Ben write them all in but apparently I have a length limit on this thing.  
_

_If you do any curse breaking, you should know that we all have signatures, just tiny things we etch into the ward stone or anchor. Mine is a small Celtic-style star burst, it's kinda like three overlaid triangles, there are exactly nine points. You should think of one for yourself. Sam's is a 'S' but in the style of an Egyptian hieroglyph. Ben also went Celtic but used a stylised 'B'. Just some ideas._

_Break some curses for me, okay? _

_Bill_

_P.S. Celtic symbols are cool._

_P.P.S. You are missed, but don't come back just because Mum wants you to. ~ B._

* * *

Harry looked at the letters in his hands. There was so much going on in England, and he wasn't really needed, it wasn't that he wasn't _wanted_ just not needed. Tears slid down his face and for a few minutes he couldn't decide if they were of sadness or joy. He decided on both, he was happy that they were all doing so well, he really wanted them to have the best lives possible and they working towards that. But on the other hand, they were living those lives without him. But he still stood by his decision to stay away for a while, there wasn't a spot for him there other than as a great supportive friend. Of course, if he did go back he could do many things; he could steal Sirius' spot as top auror (neither of them had any doubts about this); he be the best seeker ever and secure the Cannons' future; he could tinker with almost anything in the Department of Mysteries and probably make them all do something interesting; he could use his wild imagination as wide range of skills to further the twins' endeavours; he could get married and have kids; he could play with the dragons and probably even learn their language; he could talk with people about books and help build up a collection; and, as painful as the thought was, he could easily learn how to break into old tombs and exploring ruins (or not so ruins) would be great. But these were everyone else's things, those were other people's lives. He could go everywhere but fit nowhere.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, there you go. No story line whatsoever, but tells you what's happening with everyone else. Reviews are nice so feel free to give them! If you do I'll give you a three day, all expenses paid sailing trip with the one and only Harry. I should mention that it's virtual...sorry.


	3. Letters Home Part II

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Three – Letters Home - Part II**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Here is the second part of Letters Home (although the title may have given that away), the actual Atlantis part of the story will be coming next, promise. I can't say how _soon_ it will be here but it's being worked on.

* * *

By the time Harry got the replies he had been hanging around in Bermuda for a couple of days, he was enjoying the beaches and had even met a few people who had a unique type of magic themselves. When he saw a bright white cockatoo flying to meet him, he couldn't really hold back a grin, as much as he was enjoying his travels and not wanting to return anytime soon, he still missed the people back in England and wanted to know how things were going with them. He also wondered who would write him a reply, would he get a single letter that had been written out in the form of a novel (this would probably be Hermione's work if it was) or a few different letters from the various families, one from the Weasleys, one from the Blacks/Lupins, etc or would he get a collection of personal letters? If it was the latter, who would write? And not matter how hard he tried, and how unlikely it might be, he couldn't stop wondering if Bill would be mentioned or if he would write a letter of his own. Harry wanted to hit himself over the head for continuing to think about Bill, it had been _years_, literally, since he had had a decent conversation with the man, he couldn't and shouldn't expect anything from him. Even if he had liked Harry all those years ago – which Harry thought highly unlikely – that was all in the past, it would be gone by now. Especially since he left. Harry banged his head against the mast as he waited for Hedwig to approach. When he saw the size of the bundle she was carrying he wanted to blast someone's head off, how dare they attach something that big to Hedwig? And how on Merlin's crazy earth had she managed to get it all the way here without her leg falling off? Those questions were answered when he realised that the letters had been made weightless. _Hey, at least she's not going to keel over from exhaustion._ He thought as he relieved her of her burden.

Harry read over each letter twice and just stared at the last one, reading it over and over again until he had it memorised. He lingered on certain lines that were written in a way that could imply many different things, it might have been subconscious on Bill's part to say things like "..._a certain person with dark hair who can pull off both scruffy and **nice**..." _or_ "Break some curses **for me**..." _or_ "You are missed."_ Especially that last one, _"You are missed."_ He didn't say, 'we miss you' or 'everyone misses you' the way some of the others did but he also didn't say 'I miss you'. Harry nearly pulled his hair out trying to interpret what Bill wrote, or if it even needed interpretation. And the way Bill called the cat Midnight? Was that a reference to his midnight watcher? And the whole Harriet thing? That was above and beyond the call of duty put out by Molly. Was there a reason he had a romantic take on it? Was he just being funny? And that phrase _"My nights are lonely knowing you aren't there to see me."_ That nearly screamed, 'I know it was you watching me!' Or was it just Harry's imagination? And telling him all about his _personal_ signature, not just saying curse breakers had them? Then obviously suggesting a Celtic symbol as well? That must mean something. Or maybe Harry was reading too much into it. He carefully tied all the letters together and slipped them in the bottom drawer of his desk but right before he closed it, Harry grabbed Bill's letter and slid it into the top drawer of his bedside table.

Over the next few days, Harry let Hedwig the cockatoo rest and recuperate from all her flying over the Atlantic and found himself re-reading the letters. However, he didn't touch the one in his nightstand, he didn't need to, he had it memorised. Finally, he decided that they each deserved a reply, especially because he was hoping to find Atlantis...and it would probably be rather difficult for Hedwig to reach him while he was in a sunken city.

Harry spent nearly two hours composing a reply for Bill, and as he watched Hedwig fly off he wanted nothing more than to call her back and change it. He had realised that his reply was way too long and too personal, as he thought about it, it hit him that he had sounded like he was flirting. _Shit!_ Rang through Harry's head. He should have been more careful, he should have watched what he wrote, the problem was that without anyone (including Bill) around to try and hide his feelings from, he had become careless. He dropped his head in his hands and wondered what on earth he had been thinking when he wrote that letter.

A few days later, Hedwig returned to England with a few letters, much to everyone's surprise.

_**All**: Each of these responses can only be read by the addressee, if you want to share whats in your letter go ahead but don't try wheedling information out of others, that's just not nice. Oh yeah, I also charmed them so that if you steal someone else's, you won't be able to read yours anymore. So keep your noses out of other people's business. If I get to where I'm trying to go right now Hedwig won't be able to find me for a while, I'll be a bit out of range. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks for all the news, please continue to be the amazing people you are._

* * *

_**Sirius:** I don't know what to say. Thank you. I am honoured to be in your son's life, even in this smallest of ways. Know that I will keep him in my thoughts. Give Christina my best. Please make sure Regulus grows up to be as amazing as the Marauders and me! I left a gift for the next generation of rule-breakers, it's inside the knob on top of the right post of my canopy bed, closest to the wall._

_You kick those Aurors' asses, then do it a second time and say it's from me. Please don't kill Tonks, she's needed for a wedding. But tell her to do her worst to those crappy Aurors, we need people to clean up the scum left over from my dear friend Tom. I am missing you too, but I'm glad that people will finally get used to the fact that I won't be there. I enclosed that note you asked me for, five actually, in case someone gets it into their head to destroy one. ~ Harry_

* * *

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_I, Harry James Potter, do hereby give my official permission for Sirius Orion Black to use my Wisengamot seats and their corresponding votes as he sees fit. This permission will continue until either I claim those same seats or he is no longer able to use them as such. In the event that Sirius is unable to vote them, I officially give my permission for the following people, in the following order to do so; Arthur Septimius Weasley, Molly Lucretia Prewett, Neville Franklin Longbottom, William Arthur Weasley, Ginerva Weasley-Prewett, Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood. If every one of the above people somehow manages to find themselves unable to carry on this duty, I would like the record to show that I, Harry James Potter, will liquidate all my assets and withdraw from the Wizarding World. Because if the above happens, something obviously went very wrong and the Wizarding World would no longer be a place I want to be a part of._

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

_**Remus:** Thank you so much for understanding, you really captured my situation, thanks. Congratulations on the soon-to-be wedding. Tell Tonks to have brilliant red hair for either the wedding or the reception...and take pictures then lock them up somewhere Molly can't get her hands on them. I'll come for them sometime. The library sounds amazing, Hermione must be excited. You might say you'd like donations from people's personal collections with the assurance that they won't leave a certain area of the library...secrecy spells maybe? Just an idea. I'll be the first, in the Potter vault I believe there is an extremely large collection of books, as long as you make sure no one with dubious intentions has access to them (I'll leave that to your discretion) and they don't get hurt, damaged or removed from the library you're welcome to them. A restricted section would be a good place to keep them. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Hermione:** I know you and Ron will have a long and happy life together. I'm sorry I won't be able to be at your wedding but I'm sure it will be a beautiful and wonderful event. It's too bad that you can't tell me about you job, but I'm sure that you're loving whatever it is that you're doing. If only you could have told me that you were working near the time room, it's too bad that I can't know because if I could I would have suggested a trip to the Potter vault to look in the back right corner where you would have been able to find a platinum hourglass of unknown origins. But because you couldn't tell me I can't pass on that information. I also might have been able to threaten you with bodily harm if you let anyone else touch it, but because I don't know that you're working there I can't tell you, it's really too bad. I'm sorry I can't tell you that the white sand beaches of the Bahamas are amazing! ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Ron:** Congratulations on your engagement! You and Hermione are perfect and it's too bad I'll miss your wedding, I'm sure it will be amazing. The Cannons tied a game in which they didn't get the snitch? I wouldn't want to be the team playing against you once you get those guys whipped into shape properly. Good job on changing the play diagrams, Oliver's were terrible and he tried to do them 'properly'. For that seeker of yours, I recommend the Featherpoint (it's a Canadian broom), but only if they're built like me, or smaller. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Gred** **and** **Forge:** Um. I'm not sure what to say except that I'm amazed you figured it out. I'd be interested to know how you found out but that's for another time. Thank you for keeping it to yourself, if you could not try and figure out if your brother returns the sentiment I would be grateful. You will be happy to know that you are correct, part of my departure was running away, a lot of it in fact. The only other person who knows is Sirius and I would prefer you to not talk to him either, you guys might get ideas. Congratulations on the WWW, I can tell the money that wasn't mine was used well. I heard what you did for Remus, thank you. I'm pretty sure it took him all of 30 seconds to figure out that it was me after he looked up 'pay it forward'. Thank you again for your discretion as well as for helping with the Library. Again, that fact that I'm _running away_ from things like Bill, should be enough information for you to know that I really don't want people knowing, least of all him. Also, Ginny told be about her 'workspace', good choice there, your backer and partner officially approves. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Ginny:** Your description of the reactions was the best out of everyone's. Don't worry about what to do after you graduate, you have plenty of time. You could even combine them, who says you can't secretly wreak havoc on the world while flying around on a broom? If the twins gave you a workspace you must be good, but don't think you have to help them just because they're family, that won't get you anywhere. People seem to think you have to make a life making or breaking decision as soon as they finish school. Wait until you're sure and you'll have a good life. Interesting about the whole Prewett/Weasley thing, I didn't see that coming, not in a million years. I'm sure you'll be able to do help the world, if you need advice on that sort of thing go to Sirius, he's good at making complicated crap understandable. And adding Thomas to that list...that I have seen coming, but again, no rush on the decisions. You're 17, you have time. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Molly:** I'm sorry about making you worry but I didn't want to get bogged down in goodbyes. I am taking good care of myself and not drowning. The Prewett situation is a bit of a surprise, I can honestly say that I didn't see it coming. I'm also sorry that I won't be there for the many weddings, birthdays and possibly births, I will not be coming back for a long time. And that time is measured in years and not months. I hope you understand that this is something I'm doing for me, it's nothing against you. I've heard all about the romantic developments in your immediate and extended family, you know what that means...grandbabies! However, please don't push for them too soon, from what I can tell, you will have your hands full in a couple of years. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Percy:** You signed with Percival. Just thought I'd mention it. I'm impressed that you understand all this so well, but you are a smart guy so I should have seen it coming. Good luck with keeping all those different people together, you will need it. I enclosed the permission notes, I really hope you guys knock some sense into the crazy world. I'm glad that you finally found something where your talents can be put to use. If Sirius gives you trouble, I recommend bribery, of the sweets variety. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Charlie:** Well, I'm not in those particular tropics but I'm sure I'll make it there eventually. I'm also pretty sure I will be passing through Ecuador eventually so I will look for the Ash Dragons. You and all your colleagues will be interested to know that I can talk to snakes and lizards and a few dragon-ish things (I have no idea if they were actual dragons or just glorified lizards or a bird or what, they were really weird. Talkative, but weird.) Anyway, I'm guessing I will be able to speak with dragons, at least a bit. Everything I've talked to have very different accents but they seem to be mostly due to location. I haven't ever tried to talk with a dragon (that Horntail wasn't exactly looking for conversation) so I don't know, but I will let you know eventually. Tell Maria I'll bring back drawings and detailed descriptions, but a dragon probably won't appreciate being shrunk and stuck in a bag. ~ Harry_

* * *

_**Bill:** Let your friends know that I did try hang gliding somewhere over the pond, it's like being on a broom only you have a lot less control and it's much slower. Relaxing though. I also tried para gliding, very similar but with a parachute thingy instead of a wing thing. Bungee jumping...not quite brave enough for that yet. Good luck with the cat...they think they rule the world. You can tell your friends that I actually know that song, my favourite line is "I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies". Thanks for the suggestion on curse breaking, I might try my hand at it. _

_You really hurt Harriet's feelings when you didn't finish that, um, whatever it was supposed to be. I think a sponge would help with the drowning heart, I would say use a drying charm but that can't be good for you. You better be careful with those chest pains, could be heart attack. And all those tears? Make sure you're drinking lots of water, don't want to get dehydrated, especially in the desert, could be dangerous. Hmm, suggestion for someone watching you at night, um, a statue? Nah, that would just be creepy, so, no help with the nighttime watching thing. The sentiment was appreciated though, but just to let you know, Harriet is a terrible name. It's only redeeming quality is that it's close to Harry._

_I actually noticed a small ward thing just off the island (yes, I'm on an island, white sand beaches and the whole shebang, I won't mention the sun and tropical drinks cause that might make you jelous) and I'm going to take a look at it tomorrow. I thought about what you said about signatures, I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to steal the Celtic symbol idea (but unless I'm extremely thick, I think you were suggesting it). I've decided on a Celtic tree with a twisted trunk connecting spreading branches and roots. There will be a lightning bolt down the trunk, with a tiny snitch, book, lion, feather and phoenix nestled in the branches and a basilisk, sword, goblet, gold egg, mirror and dementor stuck in the roots. These will be so tiny that you can only see them if a) you know they're there and b) you have a _really_ strong magnifying charm. Thank you magic. Anyway, just thought you'd be interested. I have no idea if I will ever have an opportunity to use it but hey, you never know. ~ Harry_

_P.S. My other favourite line is "gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow" Anyway, moon or not, my motherf*cking boat is taking me places. Who knows, maybe someday I'll end up somewhere warm and dry. ~ Harry_

* * *

Everyone else was too busy treasuring their personal notes to notice, but the twins saw that Bill's ears coloured almost imperceptibly, and that his personal message was twice the size of some others. They exchanged a grin, their suspicions were confirmed. But they decided to let time work it's magic.

Bill's breath caught in his throat as he read Harry's reply. Unless he was _severely_ mistaken, Harry was flirting with him. Was that even possible? He looked over it again. Yes, that was definitely flirting. Had Harry caught on? Bill had tried to keep the letter simple, not putting too much about himself in, he used his friends as excuses, hell, half his letter was talking about Muggle activities and a random song about a boat! He had taken a serious risk putting the thing about Harriet in, it was true, his mother wanted them to help bring Harry back but, well, writing a fake love poem probably wasn't what she had in mind. Had Harry figured out that part of that was actually written from his heart? That Bill was actually sad that Harry left, obviously he had greatly exaggerated in an effort to cover it up but...did Harry know? Harry had spent over half his letter breaking apart those ridiculous two and a half pseudo-romantic sentences. Bill took a chance with the looking line, all these years he had hoped that it was Harry watching him and now...maybe it actually was him. Certain sentences ran through Bill's head over and over, "_someone watching you at night", "The sentiment was appreciated", "It's only redeeming quality is that it's close to Harry", "I think you were suggesting it", "thought you'd be interested" _and the last one,_ "maybe I'll end up somewhere warm and dry", _that just made Bill's heart flip right upside down. It was obvious that Harry was hinting at the fact that he might eventually come to Egypt.

After Bill had read the letter a third time, he looked up and saw everyone else still engrossed in re-reading theirs. It was then that he noticed something that made his heart jump up and choke him as it tried to escape, Bill's letter was at double the length of every other one there, he knew this because his took up _two_ pieces of paper. TWO. Quickly, before anyone noticed that his was longer, which might lead to awkward questions, or conclusions being drawn, he slid the second sheet into his bag, because no one except him could read it, they wouldn't know that his was unfinished. Then it hit him; no one could read his letter. Had Harry done that on purpose? Was there stuff in other people's letters that they wouldn't want shared? Apparently not, because most were currently reading them aloud, the exception was Fred and George, they were just smirking, which was never a good sign. When people started looking his way, obviously inviting him to share his letter, he came to another realisation, the first paragraph was completely innocuous. Was this intentional? Did Harry know that they would be sharing letters? He must have because that first paragraph was stuff everyone could know. Harry had left him a way out, a way to keep his secret, if there was a secret to keep. So, leaving the second half of his paper tucked away in his bag, Bill joined his family in sharing the beginning contents of his letter. And wondering exactly what Harry meant by that letter.

Harry banged his head repetitively on the mast, cursing himself for writing such an obvious letter. _Why_ did he do that? What was he thinking? Damn he had been so STUPID! If Bill didn't like him then Harry had just made a complete ass of himself and if he did, or had, then Harry had just brought his hopes up and knowing Bill and his loyalty to family, Bill would wait for him.

"Arg!" Harry screamed into his pillow later that night, he didn't want Bill to wait for him, he wanted Bill to be happy! Not wait around for the next ten years while Harry tried to move on. He lifted the spell that stopped the inside of the boat from rocking with the waves and let his hammock swing, then he lay there trying to think of a way to fix this. He couldn't just let Bill hold onto something that wasn't there, that was cruel. Finally, Harry realised that he had two options, he could utilize some of the impressive amount of magical energy he had and change the contents of the letter from here, or he could use a lot less energy and send another one. It took him all night but he finally decided on the second option. Now all he had to do was figure out how to phrase it so that if Bill didn't like him then he wouldn't know that Harry liked him, and if he did then he wouldn't, well, have his feelings hurt. Then he came up with the perfect solution; he would write the first bit regularly but would charm the second part only to show up if there was disappointment in the room. He would have to create the charm himself but in Harry's mind, it was worth it. Harry spent the next three days working on the charm and was quite proud of himself when he finished, it was a tricky bit of magic and had to be keyed to the individual (he used the slight magical residue on Bill's original letter). As a last minute thing he added a reply charm, this would only work if Bill tried to write on the letter, which he may or may not. If he did, then it would appear on a paper of Harry's, and they could have a conversation. Harry felt really guilty about this as soon as he put it on because he knew it was really selfish, to want to talk with Bill, and he also knew that it was extremely stupid because he was trying to forget Bill. But, Harry had never been the smartest of people (he reasoned to himself) and he decided that he should be allowed to be selfish every now and then.

* * *

Bill woke up the next morning, still at the burrow, and remembered his lovely dreams, they had all featured Harry, on a beach, in nothing but swim trunks and flip flops, drinking a pina colada. When he sat up, he noticed a small piece of paper at the foot of his bed. Frowning, he picked it up and read it.

_Bill,_

_Sorry about the letter, it was a bit much. I really should have finished after the first bit, my pen got away from me. Anyway, I just wanted to say, thanks for the advice, now go out, have fun, and don't worry about me._

_Harry_

Bill stared at the note, not knowing what to make of it. Had Harry realised that he sounded more than friendly in the letter and was regretting it now? Had he thought that Bill was someone else and just reacted instinctively? A wave of disappointment washed over him, he had been so happy that Harry liked him, so excited. And now Harry was basically telling Bill that Harry had made a mistake. It was an awful feeling, it hurt. But then something happened, more writing appeared, as if the letter knew he wanted an explanation.

_Hello again,_

_If you're reading this now, then it means that you read my letter in the same spirit that it was written in. I'm really sorry for that, like I said before, I got carried away. I said things I should have kept to myself, as I watched Hedwig (as a cockatoo) fly away I realised that it would either be an awkward letter for you because you didn't feel anything or it would be way too appreciated and would get your hopes up. I didn't want to get your hopes up, please don't wait for me, even if you feel the same._

_Harry_

Bill read the letter and nearly cried, Harry had both returned his feelings but didn't want to do anything about it. Harry was telling him to forget about it, to move on while at the same time telling him he cared for him. Bill started to get angry, he had pined over Harry for all these years and now that he knew he felt the same, there was nothing he could do about it. It made him want to scream. He was so frustrated that he grabbed the nearest quill and started scribbling over the second part of the letter, trying to get rid of it so he could go back to waiting for Harry in peace!

Harry watched his copy of the charmed parchment and he forgot to breath for a moment when the second message was activated. Bill liked him, he was sad and disappointed that Harry was telling him to forget it. Then, to his utmost surprise and severe annoyance, Bill started crossing out his note! Now that was just not nice, and obviously someone needed to calm Bill down before he did something rash, like scream. Harry was pretty sure Bill would still be at the Burrow and him screaming in the middle of the morning would _not_ be the smartest thing to do, the whole questions thing would not be so good. So, Harry did the only thing he could – other than apparating over there and smacking some sense into him (which he could do) – he vanished the note and started writing.

Bill gasped when all the words on the page just vanished, he didn't want the letter _gone_ he just wanted to vent his frustration. Then he nearly fainted, not that he would admit it.

* * *

(A/N: _**bold italics are Harry**_ and _regular italics are Bill_. Thoughts have been changed to 'thought' for the time being.)

_**Oi! I spent a lot of time writing that!**_

'Holy shit!' Bill thought, 'The paper is writing back!' Then he remembered Ginny and the diary and decided it probably wasn't the best idea to write on something that could think for itself, even if it was from Harry.

_**Oh, right. Ginny and the diary. Well hey, at least you're smart. Anyway, this isn't some haunted magical object that wants to take over your soul, this is a charmed paper (I'm on strike against parchment, it's evil) I made. Genius, right? If you write on it I can write back. Not that I think this is a smart idea, in fact, I can almost hear my conscious telling me this is really stupid. But I figure you need an explanation, especially if you're mean enough to wreak my well-thought out note.**_

Bill watched as the words appeared on the paper, they were in Harry's writing and being put there only as fast as someone could write. If it really was Harry then he was extremely lucky, especially because he was almost positive that no one else was being given the chance to chat with him, even if it was through a paper. On the other hand, if it wasn't then he could be totally screwed. He decided an identity check was in order, and he could confirm a suspicion at the same time.

_Okay, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt but you have to answer a question only Harry knows the answer to._

_**Okay.**_

_Half way through the summer before your sixth year, why did you start avoiding the Burrow? And what might the subject of that habit call you?_

Harry grinned, that was a good question to ask for security reasons, only the two of them had any idea what it might be and no one could have gotten it out of Bill's head because he didn't actually know the answer.

_**You're sneaky. Fitting a question within a question, identification and suspicion confirmation. I'll answer the second one first, you would probably have called me something like your 'Midnight Watcher' or possibly 'Night Stalker', I'd prefer to be called the first. As for the reason, one night I got too bold and did something I really shouldn't have done.**_

_Was it really you watching me at night?_

_**Yeah. It kinda became a bit of an addiction, not very healthy.**_

_I can't believe it. All these years I've wondered and hoped but I didn't think I had a snowball's chance in hell of being right._

_**You knew it was me?**_

_I hoped it was. But I never got to find out, after you touched my face that night, you disappeared._

_**Oh Merlin, you were awake?**_

_Yeah. I was usually awake._

_**WHAT?**_

_I could feel your eyes on me, but it was a nice feeling and I knew that whoever it was, they must have had a good reason for doing it at night. I didn't want it to stop, I've never had anyone look at me like that, even though I couldn't see the face I could feel the care, the admiration, and something more that I'd never felt directed at me before._

_**I still can't believe you were awake.**_

_Sorry?_

_**But you were so peaceful, so carefree, it didn't even occur to me that you might have been **_**awake****_. _**

_Well, like I said, I didn't want it to stop._

_**But that night, **_**The Night,****_ if you were awake, why didn't you open your eyes? I was standing right there._**

_Because I didn't want to be wrong._

_**Wrong? You mean, you wanted it to be me **_**before****_ the whole thing started?_**

_Um...I've liked you since the World Cup._

_**WHAT? That long?**_

_I knew it was creepy and not exactly legal, but I had a lot of trouble keeping it in the back of my head._

_**Fuck. This is not what I wanted to talk about now. I want you to get over me and move on.**_

_But I don't want to._

_**I don't want you to waste your life waiting for me!**_

_What do you mean, 'waste my life'?_

_**I mean, I'm planning on being gone for years. And when I say that, I mean ten or more! I don't want you waiting around for ten years. I want you to move on. Please, just enjoy life. I'm not saying forget me, just make me a happy memory, that's all, a memory. I want you to live.**_

Bill nearly cried, the boy who he liked had grown into a man he loved and was now telling him to move on.

_Why?_

_**Damn it, Bill, just stop. I left to try and move on myself. Please just do the same.**_

_But–_

_**I'm going now, I'm sorry you ever found out. Goodbye Bill. I lo-**_

* * *

He barely had time to register the fact that "I lo-", even though it had been hastily crossed out, was probably the beginning of three words he wished he could hear Harry say, before the words started fading off the paper, starting at the top and working their way down. Bill panicked, he didn't want this conversation to disappear! So, surprising himself with his quick thinking, he grabbed his old camera and took a picture of the paper. He caught it right as the first half of "You knew it was me?" faded, all that was left was "...it was me?" But Bill didn't care, he had saved it, all he needed to do was develop the picture (in secret) and then he could hold onto it. He had proof, mostly for himself, that his Midnight Watcher was Harry, and that Harry still liked him, possibly more, it the last word and a half were anything to go by. Unfortunately, he also had proof, in Harry's own writing, that he wanted Bill to move on. And as sappy as it sounds, because it was Harry who had asked, no, pleaded, Bill knew that he would do it. Because Harry wanted him to.

Harry stared at where he had almost written the words he had sworn never to say. What was wrong with him? Was there something about writing that made him lose his common sense? He sent a final spell through the paper to erase the conversation, he didn't need Bill holding onto that and using it as an excuse not to move on. It didn't even occur to him that Bill might take a picture of it.

With a sigh, Harry slid his copy of the conversation into the top drawer of his nightstand along with Bill's letter. He knew it was selfish to have destroyed Bill's copy and kept his but he had been selfless for the first 17 years of his life, he needed to make up for lost time somehow. That night, Harry lay in his hammock and tried to sleep but when he couldn't, he moved to the top of the boat and watched the crescent moon shine on the gentle waves, lighting the ocean up like a pathway.

On the other side of the ocean, Bill was having the same difficulty. It was a different time and the moon wasn't in the same spot, but he too was watching it make it's way slowly across the star-lit sky.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please review, the next chapter will be better, I just thought it would be nice to wrap up business back in England and put a (tiny) bit of Bill in.


	4. Bermuda

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Four – Bermuda**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = not mine.

Author's Note: This chapter is kinda set _around_ Letters Home Part II, I will mention when the responses are written. Sorry for the short length, the next one will definitely be longer.

* * *

Harry was currently ignoring the pile of letters he had just read, he needed time to digest them, he also decided that even though he said he wouldn't, he should probably reply. So, that was why he was currently laying on the edge of his boat, hanging so far over the edge that he probably could have touched the water if he wanted. He had noticed little tiny creatures swimming around in the water and had dropped sail to study them closer; they were bright blue, had some sort of organic, fluid surfboard, extremely mischievous expressions on their faces and were laughing and pointing at each other. He just stared at them. They were...well, he had no idea what they were but there was about twenty of them. He didn't remember seeing them in any of his books but he hadn't memorised all of them cover to cover so he carefully slid himself back on to the boat and pulled out his Mid-Atlantic creatures guide, it was pitifully small and filled mostly with conjecture, but it was better than nothing. He flipped through the guide until he found a short passage that said 'It has been rumored that there are small, fairy-like creatures that play in the water but no confirmed sightings have been recorded.' A grin spread across Harry's face. _Found em! Or, something like them, that description is not exactly very specific..._ He cheered in his head as he grabbed his sketchbook which he had inventively named 'Magical Creatures of the World #3'. A few well-placed waterproofing charms later and he was happily draped over the side of the boat again, drawing what he dubbed the Surfer Imps. A half hour later he continued on and as afternoon was turning into evening, he saw the island of Bermuda appear on the horizon. As he approached he saw a large rock just off the shore that seemed to have some sort of ward on it, Bill's words came back to him _'Break some curses for me, okay?'_ Well, maybe he would give it a go. He figured that it would be best to check out the main island before dark and then he could go back later, anyway, he still had to reply to those blasted letters.

Harry noticed that the part of the island that he (and the warded rock thingy) was closest to, was covered in hundreds of Muggle-repelling charms. _Hmm, I'm going to guess that this is Magical Bermuda..._ So, he changed his shirt, dropped anchor, apparated to shore and went in search of people.

People in town gave him funny looks because he wasn't dressed in any sort of traditional wizard or Bermudian attire. He had thin khaki pants which, while not tight, were slim fitting, and a loose white shirt that hung open at the front, shoes seemed to have been optional. Some of the kids pointed and asked why there was a pirate in town, Harry laughed and said that he was just a sailor, not a pirate. When asked why he wore clothes that made him _look_ like a pirate, Harry said that they were comfortable. The more he answered their questions, the more kids gathered around him. Finally, he gave up trying to politely excuse himself and sat down on a barrel to talk with them. Two hours and many stories later, Harry had finally finished explained how being a sailor was different from being a pirate, he had also been coerced into telling of some of his adventures. When he looked up, he realized that it was not just children listening to him anymore, many of the town's older inhabitants were eavesdropping on his impromptu story time. One of the old women came up to Harry and asked if he would like to join them for the evening, apparently it was a family tradition of hers to have all guests over for a bonfire when they arrived, inviting the rest of the town was just common courtesy.

That night, Harry had a great time, there was food, singing, dancing, fire play, games and finally fire-side tales. Harry, as the guest of honour, got to start off; he told of the raging Arctic storm he had sailed right into when he was going around Greenland, everyone laughed, gasped, clapped and cheered at all the right points. The next to go were the elders, they each told one story, some were like Harry's, dramatized true stories, and others were myths and legends. Harry really enjoyed listening to the many tales about the lost city of Atlantis, when the oldest woman started telling of the boy who went searching but returned with nothing, Harry felt another tug on his magic, it wasn't very strong, but it was there, it was calling him out to sea. He mentally told it to wait a few days, that yes, he would go but no, not right now.

He spent the next day writing out replies to the letters he had received, and being stupid by talking with Bill. That evening he and the townspeople had another bonfire and there were more stories but Harry knew it was time to go.

Before he left Bermuda he hopped in his rowboat and headed over to the large rock he had seen on his way in, as he approached he saw a bright light flash and he couldn't go any further. He opened his eyes to the magic like he had learned in Nevada as saw a thin net of gold and purple encircling the rock, he had no idea what the gold and purple lines _meant_ just that they stopped him from getting through. He rowed around the rock until he saw a point where all the lines seemed to come from, it was a small, gray stone under the water. _Lovely. I'm going to get wet._ He grumbled to himself as he stripped down to his pants. He transfigured a piece of driftwood into a pair of swimmers and switched them with his pants. Then he measured the depth, it was just barely shallow enough for him to stand and have his head out of the water. So, he hopped out of the boat and into the warm sea. He paddled over to the stone, cast a bubble-head charm and then sat on the ocean floor in front of the gray stone, the ward stone, as Bill had called it. Harry looked at the swirling blue and gold, the two colours were flowing perfectly in sync with each other. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that the blue was coming from the left side of the stone and the gold from the right, there was a bright white line that ran through the stone, connecting the two coloured lights. Right in the middle of the stone was what looked like a tiny diamond, it seemed to be the source of all the magic. _Maybe if I get the diamond out it will all stop? Nah, I'd have to break the stone and I don't want to do that._ Finally he decided to try and surround the diamond with his _own_ magic, maybe it would stop the white flow enough to break the wards. Strangely enough, this worked; once he had completely filled the diamond with his own emerald magic, the white, purple and gold simply collapsed. _Huh. I wonder if all wards are that easy?_ He asked himself.

When Harry got back to the surface he saw that where there was once a rock, now there was a tiny shrine-like structure with a golden statue inside it. Harry looked at the whole thing with his magic but all he could tell was that the golden statue was imbued with a deep purple magic, something told him that touching it would be a _very_ bad idea. He looked at the statue, it seemed to be a warrior of some sort, it had a spear in one hand and a shield was resting against it's leg, it's free arm was thrust forward as if to warn people away. Harry guessed that this was some sort of protection or something and decided to let it be, he also decided that he should probably hide it again, he had no idea how to do this but figured if he just followed the same pattern as was there before, things would probably work out alright. He replaced the bubble-head charm and went back to the ward stone, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it right. He could shape his magic into the gold and purple colours, it felt the same but he couldn't get it to have the same effect as before. _Damn it!_ He yelled at himself._ I've never created this kind of ward before! How the hell am I supposed to do it?_ Harry knew how to make simple wards, he could tie down common house wards, hell, he could even make a weather ward but they were all a single type of magic! All the wards he'd heard of didn't have this two colour thing going on, but that wasn't saying much because he really didn't know much about wards at all. Still, a single ward stone with a diamond (something he'd never heard mentioned in warding before) powering two colours of magic which weaved together to create a single net. He simply couldn't get two versions of his magic to come together like that.

Harry stopped trying to recreate the ward from before and instead worked on finding a different source of magic to put through the stone, his own obviously wasn't working. He strengthened his magic sight and looked around; there was the magic from the statue which he could probably stretch down to the stone if he worked _very_ carefully and...there was a tiny amount of a dark amber magic embedded in all the rock. If he squinted he could see it even under the sand, flowing back to the main island. _Hmm, that could work._ He thought. Harry gently grasped a thin strand of purple from the statue with his magic and moved it till it was touching the right side of the ward stone, then he did the same with a strand of the amber. When the two colours were both touching the stone, Harry poured a bit of his magic into the diamond to connect them and then let go. The result was staggering; both colours brightened to the point of being blinding and a wall of pure magic sprung up around the statue, but that wasn't the amazing part. The amazing part was when the strands of amber magic in the ground brightened and thickened, seeming to grow stronger, then a thin line of purple magic from the statue raced along each strand and spiraled around it. Harry then watched it spread all around this end of the island, it was as if the magic now surrounded the island. _Oh Merlin, what have I done?_ He stood up and looked at the island, each and every blade of grass, tree, house, rock, everything now had a tiny strand of amber and purple running through it. As it got closer and closer to the edge of the Muggle-repelling wards the strands got smaller and less frequent, then they disappeared altogether. Harry thought about the magics he had just tied together, the purple was from a statue which seemed to be protecting something, and the amber was from the ground... _Holy shit, I just put a protective ward of unknown strength around all of magical Bermuda!_ There was no other explanation for it, protection from a statue of unknown age, and magic from the ground. The statue was protecting the magic area and the ground was, well, the ground. _Ancient statue, natural magic. Well _that's_ not a recipe for disaster._ He took one last look at the ward stone; deep purple magic came from the right side of the stone and amber from the left, they were connected by a thin line of green which came from an emerald diamond set in the very centre of the plain, gray stone. For a moment, Harry panicked, HIS MAGIC was powering the ward! Despite the fact that he didn't actually know what kind of ward it was, he _knew_ that no one could hold up something like that for any substantial period of time. But when he checked his core he didn't see any sort of drain, he wasn't actually connected to the ward. _How the hell does that work? A ward has to be powered by something, I drained the white from the diamond and replaced it with my green, shouldn't I be supplying the power? Arg! I will never understand magic!_ But still, this was kinda cool, he had just put a ward over all of magical Bermuda, albeit one he didn't exactly know what was.

Harry realised that playing with unknown magic probably hadn't been the smartest thing to do, but he hadn't exactly been making smart decisions in the last few days (cough, Bill, cough cough). He then decided to sign his work, he wanted credit for breaking the wards, the fact that he had put new (or possibly very old...) ones up was a bonus. So he went back under and carved his tree, he was very careful and used an extremely high powered magnifying charm to add the details. Then, as an after thought, Harry carved 'For Bill, my inspiration', in a cursive script curving around under the branches of the tree. Just like he knew he shouldn't have kept Bill's letter next to his bed, he knew he shouldn't have put the words there, but he couldn't help himself. Anyway, it's not like anyone would ever _see_ it, you can't find what you're not looking for, especially if it's even smaller than the other stuff you're not looking for.

His last thought as he sailed off into the Atlantic was, _I hope I haven't just made a huge mistake._

* * *

Far beneath the streets of London and alarm went off in an underpaid goblin's office. This particular goblin was tasked with monitoring ward creation; every large-scale ward that someone wanted to put up had to be registered with Gringotts, it was Lazylink's job to make sure no one created one illegally. It was highly unlikely that someone would do so because the only beings with enough knowledge on ward creation, as well as the resources to make new wards, were the goblins themselves. Still, he had to sit around every day and watch a map of the world, theory was (and this had never been tested) that the map would slowly zoom towards the area where the ward was put and Lazylink would then contact a higher-up and they would do something about it. When the alarm started blaring and the map zoomed to Bermuda, Lazylink nearly had a heart attack.

In less than two hours, there was a team of five goblins standing on floating platforms around the island of Bermuda. They were completely shocked to see such an ancient protective ward, no one knew how to make these wards anymore, mostly because the ward-stone was so unique; it had to hold three types of magic, the warder's magic (Harry - green), an anchor magic (the ground – amber, natural) and a purpose magic (the statue – purple, protection). This type of ward, at this magnitude would be almost impossible to break, especially because the anchor seemed to be the earth itself. The ward was also too consistent to identify where the ward stone was, it being anchored in the ground meant the the stone could very well be _under_ the island. The goblins recorded as much data about the ward as they could and decided that because all it seemed to be doing was protecting the magic on the island, they wouldn't worry about sending in the curse breakers. There wasn't much they could do anyway.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another filler-ish chapter, sorry. I'm still typing up the actual city part but hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow. Please review!


	5. Watcher, Greeter, Lady and Speaker

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Five – Watcher, Greeter, Lady and Speaker**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Full stop. End of story.

Author's note: Here's an extra long chapter to make up for the short chapter I dumped on you yesterday. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry sailed around in the middle of the Atlantic, and around, and around and around. He could have _sworn_ that this was where he magic had been pulling him, the tugging had stopped right where he was now. So he dropped the sails and sat on the deck, pouting. His boat rolled with the swells as the hours passed, and he still pouted, he was sure that his magic had been pulling him in the direction of Atlantis (or so he _really_ hoped) because of when the tug started – during the story of the boy who wanted to find it. Harry didn't want to leave yet, so he decided to try and capture the beauty of the swells on paper. When he finished, he banished his sketchbook and pencils to his desk and went back to just watching them, and pouting.

It took him a few minutes to notice it, but the water around the boat started swirling with brilliant greens, blue and silvers, the three colours mixed with the natural ocean blue/green and raced around in a pattern so complex that Harry couldn't understand it. Half of him was screaming _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ And the other half was singing, _I found it, I found it, I found it!_

Soon, the water started flowing up around the boat and formed a sort of bubble around it, it was so brilliantly coloured and so thick that it blocked out all light except for an eerie glow it produced itself. The was a huge sucking sound and Harry was knocked to the deck, when things finally stopped moving, the boat was still inside the bubble and Harry was beginning to wonder if he was in a sort of prison cell. Just as that thought passed through his mind, a merman popped up next to the boat and started talking. What confused Harry was that it sounded nothing like the screeching he usually associated with mermen, instead it sounded like an extremely gravelly Greek? When the merman realised Harry couldn't understand a word he was saying, he switched to Latin? Arabic? Sing-song? Train? Gobbledegook? Random? Clicks and whistles? What the hell?

"Um, sorry, I don't think I speak any of those languages." Harry said. "I speak English, from England." The merman seemed to panic. Then Harry remembered the translation book he had found in Seattle, it allowed for actual conversation as opposed to rudimentary word translations. He remembered that Latin was one of the languages in the book and that Latin seemed to be one of the languages the merman spoke. "Hold on, let me get my book." He summoned the book and hastily found the spell for Latin. (A/N: Assume the conversation is now in Latin.)

"Um, can you understand me now?" Harry asked, he felt the same as he did when speaking Parseltongue, all _he _heard was English. So he didn't actually know if it worked. He'd never tried a translation spell before.

"It speaks! Finally. Why didn't you speak before?" The merman asked in his really gravelly voice.

"Well, I don't really speak Latin but I found a spell that allows me to do so for a little while. How do you speak all those languages? I didn't think mermen could learn human languages."

"Two of us learned so we could welcome people if they came." The merman said simply.

"Okay..." _If they can learn, why do only two bother?_ "Well, um, where exactly am I?" Harry asked.

The merman looked affronted, "You are outside the ancient city of Atlantis, we do not know what to do with this _thing_ you ride so we had to isolate you and it. On the surface, it was half in the water and half not, we did not want to harm it by putting it all in, or all out, of the water."

"Oh. Thanks." Harry said, then he did a mental happy dance, he had found ATLANTIS! But there was still the problem of his boat, he had no idea what the layout of Atlantis was; was it an island with a bubble over the top? Was it completely flooded? Was it inhabitable by anyone other than mermen who spoke ancient and unknown languages? "Um, what exactly does Atlantis look like? What's there?"

"Atlantis is the hidden city, it is the most beautiful city and has been immersed in the depths of the water. It is home to many peoples and much knowledge." The merman said proudly.

"Wow." _Holy fucking shit I found Atlantis! And it's got people, and...BOOKS! Well, knowledge at least._ "That's amazing. Is there anyway for me to see inside the city? Or are we already in it? Is there any air?"

"Of course you can go inside, there's plenty of air. Like I said, it's home to many peoples. You would be there right now if you didn't have this thing."

"Oh, right. This is my boat, I can shrink it but I have to get off first." Harry said, as he wandlessly shoved everything back in his tent. "I just have to go grab my pack and then I can go wherever you need me to."

"That makes things much easier." The merman said, with what might count as a grin. Then he pulled a round piece of a metal-like substance that was the size of a small side table, out of a pouch and placed it on the water. "This platform will create a livable space around you when you tap the side, if you stand on it and shrink your 'boat', it will then take you to an entrance."

Harry nodded and raced into the cabin to put away the last odds and ends, and pack up his tent. When everything was stowed in his bag, he stepped onto the tiny platform, thanking Merlin for his good balance and the maker of the platform for making it steady. He shrunk the boat and tucked it securely in his pack, then he tapped his foot against the side of the platform and another bubble (clear this time), sprung up around him. The bubble which had been around his boat vanished and he was finally able to see the fabled city of Atlantis. It was spectacular; spires, domes, passageways and buildings of every shape and size seemed to just grow out of the sea floor. There were what looked like mermen villages settled outside the main city, and in between all the buildings was a veritable garden of sea life that shouldn't have existed this far down, but it did, and it was beautiful. Many of the buildings' windows were stained glass with the most intricate designs, and carvings on the walls told enchanting stories. The water came _right_ up to the buildings; the city was completely and absolutely surrounded by water. There was no shield, no protective wall, nothing. It literally looked like someone had flooded a city. The whole area glowed with an otherworldly light; the windows gave off warm hues, and cooler ones filtered down from above, seemingly defying the laws of light refraction through water. And each carving seemed to shine with an infinitesimally small silver light. But what was amazing, in Harry's mind, was the fact that Atlantis was overflowing with magic, Harry could feel it washing over him in waves. It was as if the entire city had been soaked in pure, unadulterated magic. Along with magic, the whole place radiated peace and tranquility, not completely, but there was more here than anywhere else in the world. The magic was so overpowering, that he had to extend his occlumency shields to cover his magical senses as well.

Harry felt his platform start to move and the merman swam away. Harry seemed to be headed to a small doorway with a porch in front of it, and as he approached, a bubble sprang up around the door. When the two bubbles touched, they merged and Harry stepped onto the slightly damp porch. The merman reappeared and stuck his head through the bubble right in Harry's face, which made him jump.

"This is where I leave you, there should be someone waiting for you just inside. I guess I should warn you, the last visitor we had was nearly a thousand years ago and she didn't look much like you, you should probably expect a long conversation."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, as the merman swam away. _A thousand years? Not like me? Who was it? What was it? Do they really get that few visitors?_ But he didn't have time to continue that train of thought because the door opened and he was met by a young boy, maybe 11 or 12. He was only wearing a pair of loose, deep green, drawstring pants and a translucent blue robe-like thing. Harry was happy to note that the boy was barefoot, because he himself hadn't worn shoes in quite a while and didn't feel like starting now. The boy looked human enough, except for the fact that he had brilliant blue eyes streaked with an emerald nearly as bright as Harry's.

"Greetings, Visitor." The boy said, "Kastas, our Watcher told us you speak the language of Latin. Is this correct?" The poor kid looked really nervous, even if he was hiding it well.

Harry nodded, "I suppose you could say that, I guess."

The young boy frowned, "If you not speak this language, which do you? I can get new Greeter."

"Well, the merman, Kastas, I think you called him, he didn't speak my language, so I used a spell to change how I spoke."

The boy looked extremely confused but he took a deep breath and continued, "Then, now for we will speak the Latin." The boy gave a small bow, "I am Sorianin, the Greeter for those who speak Latin." Then Sorianin's countenance changed, "I am the smallest Greeter, I am only 12 changes old, my teacher joined the current fast so I try to do best. Please don't tell if I do error."

Harry grinned, that explained the less-than-stellar grammar, young age and nervousness, this boy hadn't finished learning Latin before his teacher died. Harry wondered why they didn't just send someone else, but remembered what the merman had said, _'The last visitor we had was nearly a thousand years ago'_, they obviously didn't see the need to teach all these foreign languages to many people, it just wasn't worth it. Harry was going to suggest that he see if one of the other languages someone spoke was actually Greek or Arabic - because he had translation spells for those - but he liked this boy. Sorianin reminded Harry of himself when he was near the beginning of Hogwarts; a young boy who only knew a little about the situation into which he had been thrust, and was expected to do well. Harry figured that Sorianin's Latin was good enough for Harry to get his ideas across and Harry was good at figuring things out if the translation was a bit rough. Anyway, it wouldn't take long for Harry to learn the new language, he was a quick learner. With another smile he turned to Sorianin;

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I will also speak simply so it will be a little easier for you."

"Thank you." Sorianin said, "My job to welcome and translate for My Lady Aella until your Speaker gets here. He on other end city now."

"Well, I'm very glad you can do that. I could change my spell but I like you, so you can do this for now. Anyway, as long as you pretend to know what you are doing, it will be fine. It's all about confidence." Harry said. He also didn't want to ruin the boy's reputation or insult his skills.

Sorianin smiled weakly. "Thank you, I will do that. If you would follow me, please." This was obviously a rehearsed line, because Sorianin delivered it perfectly.

Sorianin led Harry through many halls and into a large, elegant chamber where a beautiful, middle-aged woman sat on a simple throne-like chair. She had light brown hair, half of which was loosely braided and tied behind her head and half of which flowed down her back. She had what looked to be deep blue eyes and alabaster skin. She was wearing an intricately embroidered, cream robe over a long sea green dress with a silver belt. Rested delicately on her head, over the braids, was a thin band of silver. Like Sorianin, she went without shoes. This was obviously the ruler of Atlantis. Seated around her, in a semicircle, were three men and three women, the men were wearing deep red robes over cream coloured pants and shirt, and the women wearing deep purple robes over long cream coloured dresses.

Sorianin walked in until he was only two metres away from the nearest seated man and gave a deep, respectful bow to the lady; hands clasped behind his back, chin to chest and bending from the hips, Harry followed suite. The woman spoke a few words in a lilting language and Sorianin stood up, so Harry did too.

Sorianin then turned so he could see both the lady and Harry at the same time. "My Lady says there is no need to bow, you are our honoured guest, an equal among equals." Again, this seemed like a rehearsed line. The woman spoke again and Sorianin translated.

(A/N: **bold** are the lady's actual words.)

"**Greetings, Visitor. My name is Lady Aella, the care of this ancient city is entrusted to me."**

Sorianin took a deep breath, "Her name is Lady Aella, she takes care of city. She's the ruler."

"Greetings, Lady Aella. I am Harry Potter, I am honoured to meet you." Harry tried to stick with words he'd heard the boy say before so as to make his job a little easier.

"**Welcome, Harry Potter. It has been many years since Atlantis has been visited by a surface dweller, I am curious, how did you arrive."**

"She says 'welcome' and asks how you got here." Sorianin translated, trying to do his best to get the meaning across, he knew there was no way he could say everything Lady Aella said but he figured that just the questions would be okay for now.

Harry panicked, if the merman didn't know what a boat was, how was Sorianin or Lady Aella supposed to? He decided on a much simpler explanation. "I don't really know. I was traveling over the water on the surface and then I just found myself here."

Sorianin's breathing sped up and he spoke quietly to Harry, "What does 'traveling' mean?"

"Um...moving along, looking around, exploring..."

"Oh, exploring. Thank you." Sorianin said and quickly translated for the lady.

"**That is strange, our last Visitor was walking in the shallows along the shore of a hidden land, before she found herself in our halls."**

"She said it is different. The other Visitor walked in the...um...small water where the big water come to surface land. The girl came inside. Um... There was not questions so I not know what you say now..." Sorianin said nervously, though he didn't show it.

Harry thought for a moment, "I guess because this is such an ancient city, the magic here works in different ways."

Sorianin looked worried again, "What is 'magic'?"

_How the hell am I supposed to explain magic? Gah!_ "Um, its um...special power."

"Thank you."

"**Yes, that is true. Our ancestors knew many things and the power of Atlantis is strange and wonderful. We do not know why Atlantis brings us Visitors, nor do we know how. It is such a rare occurrence that we have not been able to study it, and our Visitors have not stayed long, or so our records say. It appears that they grow tired or feel trapped and leave after a few months, they never return."**

As Lady Aella had been speaking, more and more colour drained out of Sorianin's face and he looked like he was ready to faint, Harry couldn't blame him. That was a _lot_ to translate, especially for a 12 year old who hadn't even finished learning the language. But that didn't stop Sorianin from trying. "I not think I can say all she talked but I try to do most. She said 'yes' Atlantis has many power. She not know why Visitors come. We not get many Visitors. Visitors get scared and leave fast. I think that all." He gave a weak smile, "I am sorry, your Speaker is coming fast...I hope."

Harry felt really bad for the boy, "Don't worry, you're doing fine, just remember, pretend you know what you are doing. Tell her that I would love to stay for a long time. I am an explorer, I go to many places to learn and I would like to learn and explore Atlantis."

Just as Sorianin finished telling Lady Aella what Harry had said, an older man rushed into the room and hastily apologised (or so Harry guessed), before pushing (rather rudely, in Harry's opinion), Sorianin out of the way.

"My apologies, honourable Visitor, for leaving you with that boy for so long, I hope he has not given you too much trouble." The man said pompously, "I am your Speaker, here to serve you and My Lady."

Harry hid a frown, he was getting annoying vibes off this man, then he smiled at Sorianin as an idea formed in his head, "Oh, you have no need to apologise, I am in the infinite debt to Sorianin for his most excellent services. His introduction skyrocketed my opinion of Atlantis. He's one neat kid, I'll have to have him show me all the hip places to hang later." Harry didn't like this man, he reminded him of Percy, and that was never a good thing. So he decided to use a combination of big words and modern slang to confuse his so called 'Speaker'. Lady Aella, the ruler had seemed to like Harry and as far as he could tell, she thought Sorianin did a good job with his translating so maybe Harry could convince them to let _him_ show Harry around. Obviously it might take more than just this short introduction session to get his 'Speaker' fired, but hopefully they would let Sorianin teach him whatever language they spoke. Anyway, Harry could always use magic to facilitate the process. So, Harry turned to the boy – who was currently edging towards the door – and inclined his head respectfully, "Thank you very much young man, you have been a great help."

Sorianin blushed bright red, bowed to Harry and was about to run out when the lady spoke. Harry had no idea what she said but the boy's blush deepened (if that was even possible) and he stood next to the wall.

Harry turned to his new translator, "I don't think I caught that, mind lending a hand?" The man looked so bewildered that Harry almost felt sorry for him, almost. He smothered a grin 'caught', the spell probably translated it literally... So he tried again, "What did she say?"

"Oh, I apologise, honourable sir, she was telling the child to stay. Probably so he can attempt to improve his knowledge of this language by listening to proper translations."

Now Harry _knew_ he didn't like this man, well, at least he could have a little fun. "Nice. Off we go then."

The Speaker obviously knew Latin well or he knew the kind of things Lady Aella would say because his translations were near perfect. But Harry didn't plan on making things easy.

(A/N: For now, assume that the mean guy is translating what she says exactly right.)

"**It seems you Speaker has arrived. Shall we continue?"**

"So I see. Thanks for that. I'm glad you let Sorianin stick around though, he's nice." Harry said with a grin.

"**So you're an explorer, what do you explore?"**

"I travel around the world. Well, I only started about a year ago but I'm gunna go the whole way round. I'm gunna find the antipodes, every single one of them. I travel and learn, well, I also managed to get roped into teaching a few times. Not too sure how that came around but who cares, eh? I also looked under a few rocks, just to see what I could find. There's some pretty interesting shit out there!"

The man seemed to struggle for a bit but, to his credit, he didn't show it much. When Harry glanced at Sorianin, he had to smother a laugh, the poor kid looked _so_ completely confused! But then Harry winked at him and Sorianin's eyes widened as he realised what Harry was doing. The boy hid a smile and his blush came back. When the man had finished translating, Lady Aella's eyebrow raised a few notches, Harry wondered just exactly _how_ his comment had been translated.

"**That's wonderful. You are welcome in Atlantis for as long as you would like. It is a pity the other visitors didn't stay long, we love to learn and you Visitors are always so different that you must have lots to teach. Many of the others just wanted to know about us, they did not seem to understand that we wanted to know about them as well."**

"Thanks. Hey, why'd ya dunk this thing in the first place? It's great down here with the fishes an all but I dunno, you guys are, like, _people_. What's up with the sunshine that ya traded it for Davy Jones' Locker?" Then Harry realised that there was _no way_ his Speaker would be able to decipher that so he finished rather simply. "So why is Atlantis at the bottom of the ocean?"

The man seemed to sigh in relief, there was only one sentence in that entire thing that made sense to him. But at least there was one!

"**Thousands of years ago, our ancestors saw conflict, struggle, death and pain start taking over the world. It began creeping towards our sacred city so they hid it from the hurt of the surface."**

"Man, that shit musta sucked to have made ya high tail it outta there. I mean, it's still pretty crappy up top but I wouldn't say it bad enough to hide from. So, are ya just gunna stay down her till kingdom come?" A quick look at the Speaker told him it was time to go back to simplicity. "It sounds like it was terrible, how long is the city going to stay under?"

"**The ancestors made it so Atlantis will only rise when peace once more covers the surface. They did not want the taint of the world to come to our city; war, famine, racism, plague, violence, deep-seated hatred, things like that are no more than myth, only a few of us even know what they are. Of course we have disputes, arguments and small disagreements, but that is all."**

"Hold your horses, aren't ya, like, _worried_? Us visitors are from way up yonder, we could have a cold, we might start something more than a squabble. I mean, come on, I'm no where near perfect. Hell, I offed a nasty blighter not too many years ago, I gotta thing against those Death Munchers, I'm opinionated and not afraid to stand up for what I think it right, most of the time. Aren't you worried I'll bring something in with me? Oh yeah, and if I can get down, can't one of you go up?"

Over by the wall, Sorianin was having a really hard time keeping from laughing, and Harry was hard pressed not to join him, after all, half of what he was saying he wouldn't even dream of using in regular conversation. But he wanted to make his Speakers life difficult. Said Speaker was trying his best, probably only translating his last line or question.

"**The ancient power of Atlantis would not have brought you here if it believed you to be a threat. Our ancestors knew what they were doing when they hid this city. No resident of Atlantis, and that includes the mermen, may leave, and in the nearly four thousand years that we have been here, only three surface dwellers have been given the honour of coming to this city."**

"Damn, I fell special. Ah hey, what's up with the sunlight getting here? Doesn't it like, get a hell of a lot darker the further into the depths you head?"

"**We do not know. It must be the power of the city."**

"Okay, when you say 'power' do ya mean 'magic'? Cause this place like, oozes it. I fell it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes! Magic is all around me...ha, get it?" Harry knew the wouldn't understand the reference but he couldn't help putting it in there.

The Speaker turned to Harry, "What is this 'mag-i-eek' you speak of?"

"Ah well, never you mind. We'll just go with power for now. What other sorts of power are down here?" The Speaker looked relieved that he had understood all that Harry had said this time around.

"**The power of Atlantis, and of the sea, is great. It runs through many of our veins. It brings gifts to some, each gift is different; music, dance, water guidance, air direction, earth changes, language, flight, animal affiliation, mind-speak, there are too many to count."**

To Harry it sounded a _lot_ like magic, just a different type of magic, one where it only gave each person a single power. He began to think that he could spend _years_ down here, there was so much to learn! Then he yawned, a universal sign for either boredom or tiredness.

"**I see that you are tired, we should continue this another time. You seem to have formed a bond with your Greeter, perhaps he can show you to your rooms?"**

Sorianin's blush made a comeback, this time accompanied by one on the Speaker's face. The Speaker quietly spoke a few short words to Sorianin who shrunk back a bit and nibbled a lip, it looked to Harry that the older man was trying to intimidate him, so Harry decided to step in.

"Thank you Lady Aella, I would greatly appreciate that. I do indeed like Sorianin. And his Latin is quite proficient."

The Speaker reddened a bit more as he translated that, and Sorianin probably would reddened as well, but he already resembled an over-ripe tomato. Lady Aella nodded once and Harry got the impression that it was time to leave. "Thank you again, My Lady. I look forward to learning of your city and sharing what I know." Then, he gave an impish grin and, despite the fact that she told him not to, he bowed again. The entire room froze when Lady Aella gave a muffled snort; apparently she found Harry's obviously reverent disobedience amusing.

When the three Latin speakers were in the hall, the Speaker rounded on Sorianin and spoke extremely fast, then he turned on his heel and stalked off, his robe-like garment billowing in a way that was strangely reminiscent of Snape.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

Sorianin fidgeted, "He just...warn me to treat you good."

_Riiiight._ Harry thought. _And I've never broken a rule._ But he decided to let the subject drop. "So, did you like how I got rid of him?"

Sorianin laughed, "I not believe you did that!"

Harry pretended to be wounded, "So you didn't like it? I'm hurt!"

A look of alarm spread across Sorianin's face until he realised that Harry was joking, then he laughed. Then Harry laughed. And pretty soon they were walking along berating pompous old men who thought they knew everything.

They got to a door where Sorianin stopped. "You now say your name and touch door. Then it only open for you."

"Harry Potter." Harry said clearly, the door opened to show the most amazing room Harry had ever seen. One entire wall was a huge stained glass window with clear glass edges which allowed him to see out over the city, the picture in the glass looked like a physical representation of a symphony, there was no other way to describe it. In front of it lay a low, king-size bed with what looked like a simple red duvet but upon closer inspection, it was red with an intricate gold pattern on it. _Did they know I was a Gryffindor or something?_ He asked himself with a smile. There was a light mahogany wardrobe, a side table with a small glowing orb on it, a small bookshelf and a chair. There were also two more doors; one led to a simple, yet luxurious bathroom and the other to a lovely study, complete with _stocked_ bookcases! Harry was about to exclaim to Sorianin, but noticed that he was standing awkwardly just inside the door.

"Oh come on mate, this room is brilliant! Don't go all shy on me now." Then Harry realised that even though he wasn't trying to, he had slipped into more collouquial speak, which Sorianin didn't understand. _Crap._ Then Harry had an ephipany. "Hey, Sorianin, I have an idea. How would you like to speak _my_ language for a while?"

Sorianin looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Remember how I said I used a spell to speak Latin? I know you don't know what a spell _is_ but I can show you, and make you able to speak English!"

"Okay..." Sorianin wasn't too sure about this, but Harry the Visitor seemed nice enough.

Harry reached into the book box in his pack and brought out the translation book. He pulled out his wand (if he was going to show Sorianin magic, he might as well do it properly) and cast the English spell. The nice thing about the English spell was that it was the most advanced of all the languages. It translated colloquialisms, exclamations and swears. It also allowed the speaker to hear the English as opposed to just hearing their native language. He took the Latin spell off himself.

"So, can you understand me?" Harry asked.

Sorianin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "I can! And you sound weird but I still know what you're saying..." Then he gasped, "And I can hear myself! And English! Merlin, this is _so cool_! Wait, why did I just say 'Merlin'? What's Merlin?"

Harry grinned, "Excellent. Forget about Merlin for now, I'll tell you about him later. Anyway, we can only use this while we're alone cause otherwise people will wonder why I didn't just do this earlier...but now you can teach me whatever the hell _your_ language is called!"

"Wicked." Then Sorianin started muttering a bunch of random phrases, grinning the whole time. "But hold on, if you're hearing _English_, then I must be speaking English. So how can I be hearing Atlantian _and_ English?"

"So that's what it's called, 'Atlantian', that makes perfect sense actually. Anyway, it's because this is a more advanced spell, you can use it to teach and learn as well. All you have to do is focus on saying something in Atlantian and it will come out like that. Simple really. Damn, I love the English version of this spell!"

"What do you mean the 'English version'?" Sorianin asked.

"I mean, the English version allows you to control when you're speaking English and when you're speaking your own language, the others just make you speak that language _all_ the time." Harry explained. "It's evil, and complicated but whatever, that's just how it works."

"Strange." Sorianin frowned. "But what about words I still don't know? I mean, I remember you saying the word 'magic' and this spell is telling me that it means 'power' but then I also know that that's not the correct word for it. Because we don't _have_ that word. I'm confused."

Harry scratched his chin, "Well, I do have a dictionary, and an encyclopedia...and a Latin dictionary, come to think of it"

"In _that_ bag? Really?"

"Oh, I have a lot of stuff in this bag. It's magic." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"There's that word again. It's starting to annoy me." Sorianin said with a frown.

"Okay, for now, just think that 'magic' is what makes the impossible, possible." Harry said, proud of his impromptu definition.

Sorianin looked dubious but decided that trying to get a better explanation just wasn't worth it. "Okay, so what else is in the bag with _magic_?"

Harry grinned, it was TENT TIME! "You know how I said I was a traveler?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad I actually know what that word is, we don't use it very often but now I know it. Anyway, traveler..."

"Right. Well, as a traveler, I move around a lot, so I carry my home with me."

"You carry your _home_ in _that_? I would say that's impossible but you said that's what magic is." Sorianin said.

"See, you're getting the hang of it!" Harry said, as he pulled out the tent bundle and walked over to an open area of the room. "Okay, stand back." He waved his hand and the tent sprung up. "Come on, follow me." Harry said, and he led Sorianin the Atlantian into his magical tent.

Sorianin's face was priceless. "Bloody hell!"

"Hey! Even in translation you're supposed to be too young to know words like that!" Harry scolded, not that it made much difference, Sorianin was too busy staring at everything. Being only 12, he didn't question it as much as someone else might and soon he was running into the kitchen, leaping over the couch, running his fingers along the books and then he dashed into the bedroom. Harry winced, his room wasn't exactly the tidiest place in there at the moment. He really should have learned his lesson in Florida, but he was just too lazy.

"Um, Harry?" Sorianin called, "Your room is a mess."

Harry huffed indignantly. "Hey! I'll have you know that I wasn't expecting to be giving a tour of this place anytime soon. It's my _house_ after all, not a museum. I'm only showing it to you cause you're cool."

Sorianin blushed. "Sorry. But still, this place is amazing, you have a messy bedroom, in a whole house, in a tiny tent, in an even smaller bag. Magic is awesome."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Now, would you like a cup of tea?" Harry asked.

"A cup of what?"

Harry nearly fainted, NO TEA? It was a good thing he had stocked up when he had found a _real_ tea shop in Key West. He had discovered during his travels in the Americas that the people in the New World knew absolutely nothing about tea. So, whenever he found someplace that sold the real stuff, he cleaned them out. He guessed that right now he had enough for nine or ten months of low, regular consumption (three cups a day), but if he cut down to one cup a day (he shuddered at the mere thought), he could probably last just about two years. _Well, that might put a time limit on how long I can spend here._ He thought, then he realised just exactly how much of a tea addict he really was. _Damn, for a traveler, I'm really dependent on a single type of food..._

"Okay, first of all, I can't believe you don't know about tea, second, I can't believe you don't know about tea and third, if I let you try some you have to promise not to tell anyone, if I'm going to stay for more than a year then I'm going to have to ration it."

Sorianin wondered what was so special about this 'tea' but then he realised what Harry said, "You mean you're staying here for a _year?_"

"Hopefully, possibly longer. I don't know, it's cool down here. Why? How long did the other Visitors stay for? You just said they went home fast."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know how to translate what she said properly, and she said _so much_. I'm surprised I got through that without dying. Lady Aella said that they only stay for a few months or so." Sorianin said sheepishly.

"How can you find the lost city of Atlantis and only stay for a few _months_? Gosh, screw the tea, I'm staying at least a year. There's so much to _learn!_ And the magic in this city, what you call 'power', holy Merlin, it's intoxicating!" Harry said. Just thinking about the magic brought it back to his attention, pushing through his occlumency shields. Now that he was in the city itself, it completely took over his other senses. He could feel the walls nearly vibrating with it, and when he switched to his magic sight, it was blinding! He could see all sorts of colours weaving in and out of _everything_, especially the windows. The stained glass windows could have been made of pure magic and they wouldn't look any brighter. In fact, now that he thought about it, the window that looked like a symphony was actually singing. Even from inside the tent, he could almost hear a magical symphony coming from that window. He could feel the magic of the city seeping into him, filling his veins with an intensity beyond anything he'd ever felt before. "I don't know how they could want to leave so soon. The magic in Atlantis is unlike anything I've ever felt or even heard of, it is so _powerful_." Then Harry shook his head, clearing thoughts of a possibly addicting magical sunken city from his mind.

"About that 'tea'?" Sorianin said hopefully. If tea was as good as Harry seemed to think it was, then Sorianin really wanted to try some. He didn't know what this magic was but Harry seemed to be getting lost in it.

"Right, yes, coming up." Harry said, throwing his shields back up. He flicked his finger to set the kettle to boil and walked over to the cupboards to get some cups and the tea. Proper, loose leaf tea. _Not_ those _bags_ the American's used.

Harry and Sorianin sat down at the table with two cups of tea, sweet and white, just the way Harry liked it. In unison, they took a sip. Sorianin grinned. Yes, tea was good. Very good. After a full ten minute discussion on the merits of tea, Harry showed Sorianin his books, drawings, notebooks (not the personal ones), paper and drawing materials, souvenirs and other odds and ends he kept around. Sorianin was in awe, Harry had so much stuff, and not random stuff, no, this was knowledge stuff. There was a reason Sorianin had been chosen to be a Greeter, he was good with languages, this had become obvious by the time he was nine. But what he had found out a year ago was that it wasn't just languages he was good with, it was learning. Learning, studying, collecting, reading, he could see himself being one of the Scholars or one of the Keepers of knowledge. He hadn't actually told anyone this because once you are chosen to be a Greeter, you become a Greeter for life. You learn the language and customs, you learn how to act when in the Lady's presence and you learn how to introduce someone to the city. He was often disappointed that he hadn't gotten a chance to be a Scholar or a Keeper, but now...now he was really glad he had been a Greeter. He was also glad that the Speaker for a Latin Visitor was a rude old man because Harry seemed to have decided that Sorianin would make a better guide. And Harry had all these books, all these drawings, all this _knowledge_. It was a dream come true, especially if Harry would keep him around.

As he washed up, Harry watched as Sorianin gently stroked the side of Harry's Creatures sketchbooks, Sorianin looked like someone had told him Christmas now happened twice a day. Harry smiled, he had a feeling that he and Sorianin would get along just fine, especially if he liked learning as much as Harry thought he did. Harry had not been one of those really studious kids in school, he hadn't studied anything beyond what he had to to get good marks, but once he started traveling...it was like a whole new part of him opened up.

Harry cleared his throat and Sorianin snapped out of his trance. "So, do you like learning?"

"Yes, I love it." Sorianin said with a grin. "But how do you have all this? You seem kinda young to have collected so much knowledge."

Harry laughed. "_You're_ calling _me_ young? Have you looked in the mirror recently, mate? You're _12_."

Sorianin blushed, "I know I'm young, it's just...well, I don't want to be rude but how old are you? It's hard to tell but you seem too nice to be older."

"'Too nice to be older'? I love it! I'll have you know that there are plenty of older people who are nice. But you're right, I'm not old. I'm actually only 17 and a half."

Sorianin was speechless, _17?_ That was only five years older than him! "But, but...how did you get it all?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know how information is shared in Atlantis but on the surface you can go to a store and buy books. That's what I've done, in fact, I haven't even read all the books in here, if I see an interesting book, I buy it and I read them when I have time." Harry said.

"Wow." Sorianin said, "We have book stores too but they're expensive and it's hard to have so many different ones all in one place. The study in your rooms is one of the bigger personal collections."

"You're welcome to borrow some, just as long as you bring them back. I even have a few in Latin so it won't be suspicious. Now, I'm getting a bit hungry so what do you guys do for dinner around here?"

Sorianin leaped to his feet, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible Greeter, I was supposed to be showing you around! I mean, yeah, that's usually the Speaker's job but My Lady told me to do it! Oh, please don't tell!"

Harry rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Calm down. It's not the end of the world. I don't mind, really, I don't. Anyway, you're only 12, you can't be expected to do things perfectly. Hell, when I was 12, I was brewing illegal potions, being chased by a mental house elf, hearing voices in the walls and fighting a giant basilisk!"

"Okay, even with the translation spell, I only understood half of that." Sorianin said with a frown. "Should I just assume that 'potions', 'house elf' and 'basilisk' relate to magic?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah. Someday I'll have to tell you the story."

"Really?" Sorianin asked, excited. "You mean you're going to spend more time with me?"

"Of course I am. You're my only friend here!" Harry said with a smile. "Now, food?"

"Yes, right, okay. Um, shouldn't you talk this English thing off? People will wonder how I learned a new language in an hour." Sorianin said.

"Good point." Harry took the English spell off Sorianin and put the Latin one back on himself. "Shall we?"

Harry and Sorianin left the tent, which Harry then collapsed and put back in his pack. He put his pack in the wardrobe with an anti-theft charm on it (better safe than sorry), and they went to what Sorianin called the First Eating Hall.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it! If you did (or if you didn't), I'd love to hear from you. Anyway, it might take a while for the next chapter, sorry. Please review!


	6. The Sunken City

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Six – The Sunken City**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, not only would the Epilogue be a terrible nightmare but Harry would have ended up with someone, _anyone,_ other than Ginny. She's a sister people, a _sister_. Anyway, since the Epiloguedoes exist and Ginny marries Harry, I obviously don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Okay, sorry for making you wait. Enjoy!

* * *

As Sorianin and Harry walked through the halls, many people stopped to stare at Harry; word had gotten around the city that there was a Visitor there and Harry's 'pirate' outfit kinda gave him away. Everyone else was wearing various combinations of loose pants, shirts, dresses and robe-like garments similar to what Sorianin was wearing. Yes, Harry stood out.

"Sorianin," Harry said, "What's everyone wearing? It looks like there's a dress code or something."

"Oh. That is complicated. We have many clothings for different people." Sorianin said. "It depends on who and what you are."

"Right. Well, it certainly looks complicated. Maybe you can explain it when we are alone and I can put the translation spell on you again. That way I won't get confused."

"Good idea. I not know if I do a good translation for all clothing information now." Sorianin said, "Here is the first eating hall. Important people eat here. You are a Visitor so you are important, I guess I am your Speaker now so I get to eat too." Sorianin looked excited, "I never eat here before."

Throughout the meal, many people walked past their table, some stopped to introduce themselves (via Sorianin) but most just wanted to get a look at the first Visitor in over a thousand years. Harry had a rather tough time remembering _everyone,_ because almost every person who came by not only had a first and last name, but also a title. There were Scholars, Greensmen, Professors, Keepers and Apprentices – Harry could guess what their jobs were – but there were also Issuers, Listeners, Formals, Planners, Helpers, and more which he had no idea what were. These were often preceded with 'Head' or 'Master'. Harry also noticed that _all_ the women were wearing dresses, he had a mental laugh imagining the faces of some of the women he knew if they were told they all had to wear dresses; between Hermione and Ginny the world would probably implode. Most of the men were wearing shirts but a few of the younger men weren't. There were some transparent robes and some solid coloured robes, and each robe had differing amounts of embroidery on them. Harry could tell there was a pattern, but could not, for the life of him, figure out what it was. He would just have to wait and ask Sorianin when they were speaking English again.

Harry wasn't surprised to find that a lot of the food was vegetarian, but he _was _surprised that it was almost exclusively vegetables that he knew and recognised. There was a distinct and complete lack of seaweed of any kind, there was fish and seafood but nowhere near as much as he would have expected. All he could figure was that they must have hundreds of greenhouses somewhere, another thing he'd have to ask his guide about. For the time being though, Sorianin was busy introducing Harry to the many people who came by, Harry didn't envy the poor boy _at all_. Sorianin knew enough about Harry to not have to completely rely on translating exactly what Harry said. In fact, the longest conversation went like this;

Atlantian: "Greetings, honourable Visitor."

Sorianin: "He says 'hello' in a very nice way."

Harry: "Hello to you too. My name is Harry. Just say it in a nice way and make it sound formal or something."

Sorianin: "He says; my greetings to you as well. My name is Harry Potter, I am the one who should be honoured to have the opportunity to see the great city."

Atlantian: "Welcome Harry Potter. My name is Manortio, Keeper of Knowledge. If there is anything you need, or any questions you have, please do not hesitate to come to me. I would like nothing more than to tell you about Atlantis. Also, translator boy, can you find out what in the ocean he's wearing? But please don't be rude, I don't want him to think poorly of me."

Sorianin: "His name is Keeper Manortio, ask him Atlantis questions if you want. He also says your clothing is weird. Other people want to say hello so you should finish fast, I will talk as nicely as possible. Also I will try to talk for as long as you and he do."

Harry: "See, you're getting good at this whole making it up as you go along thing. It's nice to meet him, I'll ask him Atlantis questions when I have time. Just tell him something believable about my clothing."

Sorianin: "He says; I am greatly pleased to have been able to meet you and will of course come to you when I am learning about Atlantis. I have yet to have the opportunity to visit the Clothing Masters but will be doing so soon."

Atlantian: Bows. "Thank you, if I may ask, how is it that you arrived here? Also, what is it that you do that has allowed you to be invited here by the power of Atlantis?"

Sorianin: "He want to know how you got to Atlantis and what you surface job was. Um, he talked in a very nice way so I'm saying this to make it sound like I say in nice way too."

Harry: "Remind me to make you a cup of tea later, you're doing really well. I traveled on a 'boat' across the water and walked across the land because I'm an explorer. I like to teach and learn. The power of Atlantis just brought me here, I don't know why. I will tell you all about the boat and getting here later. There, I think I said enough to give you time to explain."

Sorianin: "He says; It was purely the great power of Atlantis that allowed me to visit, the power of Atlantis is too great to understand. On the surface I travel from place to place, learning as I go. Sometimes I walk across the land and sometimes I travel in a boat, this allows me to cross the waters on the surface. I was, and still am, a Traveler, a Professor and a Student."

Atlantian: "How is it that you can be all three of those? A Professor, a Student and a Traveler?"

Sorianin: "How you teach, learn and travel at same time?"

Harry: "I travel from one place to another, what I learn in one place, I teach in another. Do you think you can use that to answer on your own or should I explain some more? Blink twice if you need me to explain." Sorianin didn't blink. "Well that makes my life a whole lot easier. Blink twice if it's going to take a long time to explain." Sorianin blinked twice. "Oh. Sorry about that, I think I will introduce you to something called 'scones', they will go great with the tea I'm going to make you because you have to deal with all this. I have to say, your understanding of this language is really good. Okay, that should give you enough time."

Sorianin: "He says; Just as you are a Keeper of Knowledge, you may think of me as a Sharer of Knowledge. I am first and foremost a Traveler, but in every place I visit, I become a Student. I learn what they have to teach and then I become a Traveler again. When I get to a place that doesn't have the knowledge that I do, I become a Professor for them. I give knowledge and I take knowledge at the same time. In this city, all the knowledge is in one place, but because the surface is so vast, the knowledge there is spread out. I am trying to find as much knowledge as possible, to do that I have to be a Traveler, a Professor and a Student."

Atlantian: "It is too bad that the surface does not have all it's knowledge in the same place, they must need many Keepers if it really is as big as you say. Our knowledge is extensive but all can be found in one place, if you would like to see our knowledge I think we would be able to show you."

Sorianin: "It's sad all the knowledge is spread out. We have a lot of knowledge and if you want you can see. There are a lot of other people waiting to meet you though, I think we should probably finish this up."

Harry: "Tell him that I'd love to learn here and that I will probably ask him later. If you can say it in a way that will make him go away, please do."

Sorianin: "I am deeply grateful for your offer, when I am learning about your city I will make sure that I visit your in the Halls of Knowledge."

Atlantian: Bows. "I could ask for no more." Walks away.

Sorianin: "He says thanks."

Harry: "This is going to take forever, isn't it?"

Sorianin: "Sorry."

* * *

When they were finished eating and there was a lull in the constant flow of people, Sorianin asked Harry if he wanted a tour of the city but Harry was rather fed up with all the repetitive questions – and he guessed that Sorianin was too – so he opted to go back to his room so they could talk properly.

Once back in the room, Harry put the English translation spell on Sorianin, and took the Latin on off himself.

"So, from what I got; the clothing means something, those were a lot of important people, I'm going to be flooded with questions the entire time I'm here and everyone wants to help me. Am I correct?"

"Yup. That's pretty much it. I think that you should probably tell me a bit more about yourself so that I will be able to answer more of the questions myself, at least until we work on my Latin. There were a bunch a different questions they asked, basically when they asked, I told them your name, that you'll be wearing proper clothing later, you traveled in a contraption called a 'boat' that takes you across the water of the surface while also walking over the land because you're a traveler and an explorer. You like to learn and teach while you travel, making you a Student, Professor and Traveler."

Harry smiled. "Well, that seems about right. I also agree that we should talk to make sure you can answer as many questions as you can. But first, I want to know what's up with the clothing."

So, Sorianin explained the clothing, and Harry really wished he hadn't asked, it gave him a headache. Apparently clothing played a large role in Atlantian social life. For the men; pants and no shirt in greens and blues meant unmarried and not looking for a wife; pants and no shirt in reds, oranges etc, meant unmarried and looking for a wife; pants and shirt in any colour meant married or engaged. For the women; pants and tunic in blues and greens indicated a child; relatively short dress in blues and greens meant unmarried and not looking for a husband; long dress in blues and greens, looking for husband; long dress in any colour with a belt mean married or engaged. There was also the possibility of being a Devoted, that was someone who decided not to get married and to devote their life to their task; Keepers were usually also a Devoted. A Devoted wore the clothing a married person would. Then came the robes, the were open faced, non-hooded robes with a thick border-like strip of fabric running down both sides of the front. Children didn't wear a robe; a translucent robe indicated an apprentice, student or someone who had only just started a job etc, everyone else wore a solid robe that was colour coordinated with their clothing. Finally, anything in cream and white was reserved for those who had the Lady's favour, but they weren't required to wear it. Harry wanted to rip his hair out. But that wasn't an option because hair meant something too, for children it didn't matter, but the length of a man's hair indicated rank or seniority (but it was never longer than their shoulders), and there were different types of braids and clips for the women, Harry didn't even _try_ to understand that. Finally, just to top off this crazy classification system, were the rings. The rings were personalised, they were like an ID, on the inside they told your name, birthday, etc. but the crest of the ring told about your life. There was your symbol which related to your personality, a border which related to your ancestry and an ever-growing design that told of your personal history. For people who had a very specialized and important job, there was another ring, on a different finger, with a symbol and letter designating their profession. For example, a member of the council had a 'C'; a scholar, someone who dedicated their life to learning had an 'S'; a Keeper of Knowledge, someone entrusted with well, knowledge, a glorified librarian, had a 'K'; there were too many to remember. All Harry knew was that if the person had a letter, they had an important job. Beyond that, he was lost. However, there was more to the robes, because the style and colour range of people's clothing was restricted, they were encouraged to embroider them. People often used their robes to tell stories, reflect their interests or show their personality.

The only good thing Harry could see with this system was that it took a lot of uncertainty out of interpersonal relationships, other than that, it was just confusing. However, it didn't really connect in his mind that this would restrict what he wore, he was too busy trying to find a headache potion.

Once he had calmed his head (and explained potions to Sorianin) they started a question and answer session where they tried to cover any topic that people would ask about. By the end they had determined that he wanted to be called Harry, just Harry, he was from England which is a country on the surface, that a country was a collection of land and cities that were all connected by the same laws and rulers, his first language was English but he also spoke Latin and was learning Atlantian, he was a student, teacher and traveler, the full definition of a boat, that the lands on the surface were sometimes divided by water, he liked to share knowledge, he wanted to stay for at least a year, he knew how to swim, and _many_ other random things people might ask about.

Harry was very tight lipped about his personal past and focused instead on his education, teaching, travels and life on the surface. He made sure not to mention the violence, bigotry, hatred, racism, intolerance, war, pain, suffering, famine etc. that existed, or had existed, on the surface. He was pretty sure Sorianin knew he was leaving things out but the kid seemed smart enough to guess what and that the council members would get the hint and not ask. Also, from what Harry could guess, he was ranked just below the council members, meaning he could basically say and not say, whatever he wanted.

Sorianin left at 9:00 to go to bed and told Harry that he would come back at 8:30 the next morning with proper clothing so they could have breakfast, and then meet with the Lady Aella again.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and thought. Just this morning he had been sailing around in circles in the middle of the Atlantic, the he had found himself in _Atlantis_, talking with the Lady of the city, then he had a chat with a great kid, met a ton of important underwater people, then talked some more with the kid. It was surreal and he didn't quite know what to make of it. He opened up his tent and walked inside, if he was going to stay a while, he might as well get unpacked. He pulled out his pajamas – he would be getting 'proper' clothing tomorrow so he didn't need any of that – a few books, journals, sketchbooks (personal and official) his drawing and writing supplies and his toothbrush. As a rather guilty afterthought, he grabbed Bill's letter and conversation from beside his bed. Harry put the books and journals etc. in his new study, Bill's letter in the nightstand and his toothbrush in the bathroom. One look at the enormous bathtub, and Harry knew exactly what he was doing next. An hour and many heating charms later, Harry wrapped himself in the thin provided robe and walked to his room, he glanced out the clear portion of the window and saw the gorgeous city so he grabbed his sketchbook and pencils and spent the next two hours sitting on the window seat, working tirelessly on a drawing of Atlantis at night. It was absolutely breathtaking, and Harry knew it would take a lot more than one simple pencil drawing to capture even a fraction of the city's beauty, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Harry was glad that he could stay here as long as he wanted, just looking out over the city he could tell that it would take many months to explore every nook and cranny of the ancient metropolis, and that was just exploring. After he finished his drawing he wrote in his journals and then he just sat in the window, looking out at the city. By the time he fell asleep (at four am), Harry was excited and just wanted it to be morning already. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't used to staying up that late as well as having a schedule to follow, so he completely forgot to set an alarm.

* * *

Sorianin rang the bell to Harry's room at exactly 8:30 in the morning, he was carefully carrying a folded pile of clothes and looked extremely nervous again. When Harry didn't answer the door, he tried again. No luck. By the third try, Sorianin was getting _really_ worried, finally, on try number four, a sleep rumpled Harry opened the door.

"Mph. Whadda ya wan?" Harry mumbled.

Sorianin looked at Harry in shock, not only was it obvious that he had just woken up, but he hadn't put the translation spell on yet so Sorianin didn't understand a word. However, he got the impression that even if he was using the spell, he wouldn't have understood anyway, he probably wouldn't have understood if they both spoke fluent Atlantian or English.

"Um, Harry Potter. You're meeting with my Lady Aella in 45 minutes."

"Gah, what the hell? You sound like Binns on a bad day. Merlin knows he likes to speak fucking Latin..._OH Shit!_ Latin! Goddammit. Okay, hold on, ah crap, what was the spell? Oh, right..." Harry cast the English spell on Sorianin and then pulled him into the room. The poor kid looked more than a little terrified. Harry saw that he was holding a pile of fabric, "Hey, you brought me clothes, nice. Oh, I remember, 'proper clothing'. Okay, I'll just go get dressed now."

"That would be a good idea. We _used_ to have an hour for you to get dressed and eat but it took you 15 minutes to answer the door, we just wasted five, it takes five minutes to get to the Eating Hall and ten to get from there to the Council Room. That means you have 25 minutes to get dressed and eat." Sorianin said, pushing the clothing at Harry, silently telling him to _hurry up_!

"Oh, shit. I supposed I should have gone to be a bit earlier... I just got a bit caught up in my drawing. You can go ahead and look through the sketchbook, it's on the desk, I'll just put these on and do my teeth and stuff."

Sorianin was looking through what he thought were the most amazing drawings of the city he'd ever seen, when he heard a shout from the bathroom.

"Sorianin, you forgot to give me a shirt!" Harry called as he walked to his main room.

_Uh oh._ Sorianin thought as he left the study. "Um, remember how clothing means a lot?" He asked a frowning Harry Potter.

"Yeah..." Harry said, not liking where this was going.

"That's the clothing for an unmarried, young man in high status who isn't looking for a wife and who isn't planning on becoming a Devoted."

"You mean I'm going to be dressed like this for the _entire_ time I'm here?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. I thought you understood that yesterday when I explained the clothing. Why, is there a problem with the clothes? _Are_ you married or looking for a wife?" Sorianin asked, he was pretty sure they had covered this yesterday.

"Yes. I mean no. Dammit! I mean, I'm not married or looking for a wife. But can't I have a shirt?" Harry asked, sounding rather like a petulant child. It wasn't that _he_ minded not wearing a shirt, he just didn't really like the way the girls looked at him when he wasn't wearing a shirt. Years of running away from Dark Lords and playing Quidditch, combined with a naturally hairless chest was apparently very attractive, he only made that mistake twice. Now, he was looking at over a year of being shirtless. Lovely. At least something - he couldn't remember exactly what - about his clothing meant he wasn't looking for a wife, _that_ would be a nightmare.

"No, you can't have a shirt. I know you probably think it's strange but no shirt is a sign of your youth, you're not considered a full man until you're engaged. So, you get to wear blues and greens, _no_ shirt, and, because you're a teacher, you get a solid robe." Sorianin explained. "Now, we're running out of time, _and_ you put your pants on backwards, the string ties in the back with the flat fabric band at the front. Also, your robe is inside out, the wide strips of fabric that make the border at the front opening, face _out_, not in."

"Arg." Harry growled. "I'm seriously considering going starkers now, this stuff will kill me!" But, despite his protests, Harry retreated to the bathroom to fix his clothing."

By the time Harry was finally presentable, they had ten minutes until they were going to meet with the Lady and it was a 15 minute walk...Harry cast a notice me not spell and they ran. Just as they were about to walk in, he remembered to switch translation spells.

* * *

If you asked Harry, he would say the meeting went well, he knew he didn't get the full story but also knew he would just get Sorianin to tell him later. He and Sorianin had talked about confusing the Speaker and the two of them decided on a system where Sorianin would translate quietly enough to Harry that the Speaker wouldn't be able to hear his little mistakes. If Sorianin knew the full answer, he would end his translation of the Lady's comment with 'duh'. They both thought this was hilarious, if this was the case, then Harry would answer in _full_ 'colloquial speak'. Because of their question/answer session the day before, Sorianin knew all the answers. So Harry had a great time thinking up ridiculous ways to say things.

If you asked Lady Aella, she would say the meeting was wonderful. She was impressed by the young Greeter, fascinated with Harry's story, and delighted that he planned on staying in Atlantis for an extended period of time.

If you asked Sorianin, he would say the meeting was a combination of terrifying and hilarious. He remembered everything that Harry had told him, but he had to make sure he fully answered the Lady's questions, he had to remember to speak to Harry quietly enough that the Speaker couldn't hear him, but he also got to listen to Harry speak what sounded like almost complete nonsense. It was almost fun to try and figure out what he was saying.

If you asked the official Latin Speaker, he would say the meeting was extremely frustrating. He only understood half of what the Visitor said but when he listened to that kid Greeter's translations, it made perfect sense. He couldn't understand it and that bothered him. He also began to wonder if _his_ Latin teacher actually knew proper Latin.

If you asked the Council members, they would say it was quite amusing, not that they would admit it. Like Lady Aella, they were fascinated by the Visitor's stories but because the Lady was asking the questions and they had to wait for the Greeter to translate, they really only had to listen a quarter of the time. What _they_ (well, most of them) were watching were the expressions on the Visitor, Greeter and Speaker's faces. The speaker looked confused, annoyed, interested and angry all at the same time. At first glance, the Greeter looked nervous but there was also an underling smugness and even amusement in his face. The Visitor had a rather neutral expression, too neutral, if they _really_ looked, they could see a tiny glint of mischief in his eyes. It took them a while, but they realised that the Visitor and the Greeter were conspiring against the Speaker. It was obvious from before, that the Visitor had taken an immediate dislike to the Speaker and had managed to confuse him when he took over from the Greeter. Now it appeared as if the Visitor had brought the Greeter in on whatever he had been doing. They guessed (correctly) that the Visitor and Greeter had spent a great amount of time discussing what they thought they would talk about today. While amusing, the Council members also thought it was a bit childish, then they really looked at the Visitor and realised that he was actually quite young. It seemed that Lady Aella had also noticed his age and just bluntly asked him. When they found out he was 17, a few of the Council members stifled laughs. A 17 year old mischievous Visitor, who befriended a 12 year old Greeter. This was bound to be interesting.

By the time they were finished talking to Lady Aella, Harry was starving. He had been so late, and made such a fuss over his clothes that they had been forced to skip breakfast, now it was lunch time. However, as soon as they left the room, the first order of business was to laugh their heads off at the expression on the Speaker's face, then they all but _ran_ to lunch. After lunch, Harry and Sorianin went back to Harry's room where they both worked on Latin for an hour, then Harry worked on Atlantian for an hour before they finally left to start Harry's tour of the city. Sorianin explained to Harry that they wouldn't be able to do the whole city that day but that they might get it done in a week, if they were extremely lucky.

They weren't lucky. Aella wanted to talk for at least two hours each morning, which mean that Sorianin and Harry had to spend at least an hour, usually three, trying to figure out what she would ask. At first, it was a game but then it just got frustrating. Basically, between meeting with the Lady and Council, learning the languages, touring the city and what they called the Aella Guessing Game, the two boys spent every single day together. The hardest part was the guessing game, they had to prepare for any question. Almost half their day was spent in Harry's study with Sorianin using the English spell. Sorianin ended up knowing more about the surface world than everyone else combined, he had learned three or four times what the Lady actually ended up asking. After a few days, the Council and Lady Aella asked Harry if he would be willing to learn Atlantian so he could teach some of what he knew to the people here. When he told her, in very stilted Atlantian, that Sorianin had already started teaching him, she was delighted.

* * *

Life went on like this for nearly a month, Sorianin would meet Harry for breakfast (usually having to wake him up because Harry was _not_ a morning person), they would eat, visit the Lady, have lunch, teach for a few hours, explore the city, have dinner and about half the time, Sorianin would hang out in Harry's room in the evening. They would talk, teach, have a cup of tea, or sometimes Harry would read and let Sorianin look through various books; Atlantian (from the study), English and Latin. He would also let him look at his sketchbooks and journals. Sorianin's favorites were the sketchbooks, he would carefully look through them for hours. He even managed to convince Harry to teach him how to draw. Some days and evenings though, Harry would say that he wanted to do some quite study of his own, he would claim that he really didn't need Sorianin for these days. It only took Sorianin a few days to figure out that Harry was giving him time to spend with _his_ friends. Harry had obviously noticed the small group of young kids that would sometimes watch Sorianin instead of Harry.

So, Harry learned about the city, learned Atlantian and gradually became used to living in the sunken city. He even started going almost a week before having to get something out of his tent.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they're great! I'm almost finished with the next chapter so you should see it in a day or so. Thanks for reading!


	7. Life in Atlantis Year I

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Seven – Life in Atlantis Year I**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author's note: Thank you so much for my faithful reviewers, this one goes out to you! Enjoy!

* * *

With the help of magic and intelligent minds, both Harry and Sorianin were fluent in Latin, Harry in Atlantian and Sorianin in English by the end of the second month. Harry had also decided that 'Sorianin' was a very long name and had asked if there was a nickname he could use. Harry was relieved to find that he went by 'Sorian' as well. As soon as he had finished learning Atlantian, Harry approached Lady Aella about teaching and learning in the Knowledge Center of the city. She couldn't have been happier to re-introduce Harry to the senior Keeper of Knowledge, the senior Scholar and the head Professor. The three of them were absolutely thrilled that Harry had been serious about teaching but were really nervous when they realised he was serious about learning as well, they didn't seem to think that Harry should be a Student.

"Why do I get the impression that you don't want me as a student?" Harry asked.

The head Professor answered him, "It's not that we don't want you to be one, just that you'd have to wear student robes."

Harry looked at them like they were crazy, "And _how_ is that a problem?"

"They're not solid robes!" The Scholar exclaimed, as if that were the worst thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know. I finally remember what all the clothing means, robes included. What I don't understand is why it's a _bad_ thing to have transparent robes." As far as Harry could remember, transparent robes just meant that you were young, an apprentice or student, or not decided on a job. Which didn't seem like a big deal to Harry, especially since he fit into all three categories. _Maybe I was wrong, it wouldn't be the first time._ He thought.

"Transparent robes are usually only worn by young people." The Professor said, obviously forgetting the rest of Harry's attire mainly his lack of a shirt.

"Well, so is not wearing a shirt, but I can't wear one of those because I'm not devoted, engaged or married." Harry responded.

The Professor looked at the Scholar and then back at Harry. "It's just that once someone gets solid robes, they never go back. It's a rite of passage. No one has _ever_ worn both, also, as a Visitor, you would never be asked to wear Student robes. You wouldn't even be a Student at all."

"Or a professor, come to think of it." The Keeper of Knowledge muttered.

Harry frowned at the two men and the previously silent woman. "Let me ask a question. Has a Visitor ever done anything other than visit? I know there's only been three, but have they ever really interacted with anyone other than their Speaker? Did they ever learn Atlantian? Did they _ever_ talk to the people of the city?"

The Keeper looked at him with her old, deep eyes. "No. They have only ever been interested in the power of Atlantis. I've checked the records, they always kept to themselves, only talking with the Council, the head Scholar and Keeper, their Speaker and the Lord or Lady of the time."

"And there's my point." Harry said emphatically. "I know I'm a Visitor, but I'm also a traveler, an explorer. In my life I've been a student _and_ a teacher, many times both at the same time. I'd like to do the same here. You know so much about the powers, and not just the ones of the city, you know what my people call magic, a lot of it. I cannot remember a happier time in my life than when I was studying magic, or even teaching it. I know I'm considered a bit too old to be a Student and a bit too young to be a Professor, but I'd like to be both."

The Scholar, Keeper and Professor all looked at Harry and he knew he'd won.

"Then we will do that." The Keeper said decisively, as the oldest and highest ranking person in the room, she was allowed the final word. "The Professor here will take care of your schedule." Then she left and the Scholar followed her out.

It took them the rest of the day to figure out how to fit Harry into both the Student and Professor schedules but they managed it in the end. The Professor even came to like Harry and Sorian, enough so that he allowed Sorian to take some of the classes with Harry. When Harry asked if Sorianin could be his assistant for his English class they both looked extremely confused.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at their faces. "Teaching a language is hard, or I think it will be. Sorian is the only other person who speaks it!" They still looked confused. "What?" Harry asked again.

"What's an assistant?" The Professor asked.

Harry was shocked, no assistants? He'd never heard of a higher-level education institution that didn't have teachers' assistants for the bigger classes (this one was projected to have three classes of 30 students). Muggle universities _always_ had assistants for classes like this, even the auror school had assistants. "It's someone who helps the main teacher when the class is really big."

"Oh." Sorian and the Professor said in unison.

Harry paused. "So, can he be my assistant? 90 students is a _lot._ I don't really want to be on my own for that one." They agreed and Harry could just see the Professor thinking about the possibilities of assistants for other classes.

As they walked out, Harry muttered to Sorian, "I can't believe that my becoming a student was questioned _because of clothing."_

* * *

As the months passed, one thing that both worried and fascinated Harry, was where the power of Atlantis came from. He knew that there were some magical buildings or places, such as Hogwarts, but Hogwarts had become such a magical and almost sentient castle because of all the magic being used inside her. While people were performing magic in Atlantis, it wasn't anywhere near the scale of that at Hogwarts. To keep a city like this powered and to keep it and the area around it from collapsing under the water pressure, there must be a huge power source. Harry was fascinated with how such a large power source could exist but worried about what would happen when it ran out. So, he decided to meditate and use his magic sight to see if there was a specific direction the magic came from. If there was, then he would go searching for it.

That evening, Harry checked his occlumency walls and remembered that he had put up extra ones to keep the overwhelming magic of Atlantis from seeping into him. Now that he was paying attention to it, he could swear that the magic itself was fighting to get in. He felt the pulses of magic that were coming from all around him and decided to take a peek with his mind. Then things got a bit out of control.

This was like the feeling Harry got when he was diving straight towards the ground on his Firebolt going top speed, that same rush, but multiplied _exponentially._ At the same time, however, it was the calmest calm, a thousand times better than laying by the lake on a warm summers' day with a light breeze floating across you. Then it felt like the blood in his veins had turned to fire only to be frozen solid immediately. He was hearing the roaring a million dragons only to be followed by the trill of a phoenix. The darkest black and the brightest white surrounded him, there was no end and no beginning, they did not fade into one another, they just existed as one. Smells of the most putrid brimstone and the sweetest flower washed over him, the driest sand and the clearest elixir vied for dominance in his mouth. It was as if every opposite was working in unison to fill his senses. All of a sudden, it changed. Harry felt as if every sense went dead, he could neither see nor hear, he couldn't smell, taste or feel, there was nothing. He was existing in a vacuum outside time and space. He felt nothing as he faded from existence because there was nothing there to feel. Then, he was whipped around and he began rushing towards a brilliant light, it was the everything to the nothing he was leaving behind. He arrived an instant later, or was it an eternity? Then he was flung both into and out of the everything at the same time and felt as if he were being ripped apart only to come together again. Then suddenly, he was with a million others, all at peace, floating in a vast blackness. Finally, it all stopped and Harry found himself back on his bed in Atlantis.

"Why the bloody fucking hell does all this goddamn shit happen to me?" Harry yelled as he tried to convince his body that it _was_ a body and yes, that meant he needed to breath again after saying that. Then he had to convince his eyes to **blink** when they got dry, his mouth to **swallow** when- _Fuck, I thought I told you to BREATH!_ Harry leaned back on his bed and wondered what had happened, and why he was hav- _BREATH you bastard! Fuck it, BLINK you idiot! No, don't breath and swallow at the same time! AHHHHHHH!_ Harry would have screamed out loud but he was afraid that his lungs would end up never breathing again. He tried to calm down, telling himself to take deep breaths (actually _telling_ himself to do this) and think, to figure out what happened.

_Okay, I cracked a tiny piece of my mind to open it to the magic. Yes, that went fine. I was nearly blinded, but I was fine. Right, then I waited until I was used to it and opened it a bit more. Again, that went fine. Okay, I kept doing that until it was completely open, again, fine. Then I opened my magic sight...that hurt, a lot. But still, fine. Then I followed the magic to it's source with my sight...no...I was _pulled_. Oh! Well, thanks Atlantis, you pulled me to wherever the hell you get your magic from and now I've got a- Hold on, it forgot to breath again. BREATH! Anyway, now my body won't work on it's own. Fuck you, Atlantis._ Harry realised he wasn't going to get anywhere cursing Atlantis, except maybe sucked back to that place, whatever it was. Instead, he slowly analyzed each and every step he'd taken before the whole _everything_ began. _Deep breath. Oh hey! You were breathing on your own! Good boy, keep it up. Now you, eyes, BLINK! Okay, I followed the magic. Woah, back another step. I sat on the bed – best decision I ever made. Opened magic etc. that was fine. Looking around the room, all good. Saw that the magic was swirling up from somewhere below me, hmm, not looking so good, but still fine. Found that I could see the swirls even through the floor, probably should have stopped there. Didn't stop. Followed magic down, again, probably should have called it quits. Figured out that I was under the city and the magic was going into the ground, fuck you, curiosity, don't you know you've killed cats world wide? Ah well, followed my own stupidity, could see myself going through layers of earth and rock, ah shit, I'm not liking where this is going. Saw a really big glowing white thing. Again, bad call, going towards the light is a universal sign of NOT GOOD! Whatever, genius Harry Potter approaches white ball, sees that it's filled with every colour imaginable. Genius Harry Potter touches said NOT GOOD white ball. Shit hits the fan._ Harry felt like hitting his head against the wall but decided against it, his body – eyes, lungs and throat at least – had finally started working on it's own again and he didn't think it would be a good idea to piss it off. He would test the appendages later. Judging by what he had just remembered, Harry came to the conclusion that Atlantis drew it's power, and magic, from the center of the earth. He really didn't know what to make of what had happened after that, he felt like someone turned every single one of his senses on and then off. Then time stopped and he turned into nothing, then he was a part of everything, then he exploded, for lack of a better term. Exploded. _Oh. Exploded. I went kaboom. I went bang. A BIG bang._ Now his head felt like _it_ was going to go bang; this was worse than trying to figure out the Atlantians' clothing system, and Binns' reason for existing, at the same time. Only just then did Harry think to check the time, 9:30pm. He had only sat down to start at 9:00, well, he wasn't 'gone' for more than a minute considering how much looking around he did before being stupid and the time he'd since spent trying to figure out what the hell happened.

_But what the hell DID happen?_ Harry had a vague idea but it didn't really seem possible, then again, he was Harry Potter, shit like this just happens. His far-fetched guess, that sounded completely insane even when he was telling it to himself in his mind, was that he had followed Atlantis' magic, which came from the very center of the earth, and managed to go to the end of the universe, then the beginning and then back to now. It was crazy but Harry really couldn't think of another explanation. However, when Harry thought about it, it really didn't matter what had happened to him in that minute or less, his main purpose of doing this was to figure out where Atlantis' magic came from and when it would run out. The answer was quite simple; the magic came from the earth itself and it would run out when the earth did. Long story short, Atlantis has nothing to worry about. They can live down here till the end of the world, literally. _Hey, it's kinda cool. I've been to the center of the earth! Well, my conscious and my magic has. Oh, speaking of my magic..._ Harry did a quick check of his magic, his emerald green was there but it now had little swirls of pure white in it. _All I need is red and then it's Christmas in Harry!_ Was the random thought that passed through his head as he realised that he now had some of Atlantis', or rather, the _Earth's_ magic in him.

* * *

Harry had been in Atlantis for four months when he realised why the other visitors had left so soon. Personally, he had no intention to leave, he just understood why they had. Harry didn't know whether it was belated homesickness from his travels (he had been gone almost a year) or a small hint of isolation from the freedom of the open air, but he began to feel a little depressed. He found himself thinking more and more about the people he had left in England (and Egypt). Up until this point, he had been able to basically forget about them, he had shoved feelings and memories behind special occlumency walls and lived in the moment. His time here in Atlantis was the longest he had ever spent in one place during his travels and he had fallen into a rhythm, meaning he had more time to just think. Harry had built a sort of life here in Atlantis and as familiar habits returned, so too did he begin to miss the familiarity of his friends and surrogate family. Sure, he had Sorian, but his young friend was really the only one who had scratched the surface of him as a person. It also didn't seem like Harry was going to be getting any other friends, Sorian was the only one who didn't treat him with 'the reverence he deserves' as Harry overheard his mother telling him once. So, Sorian was the only one he could really talk to, and he couldn't even tell him everything. First of all, the kid only just turned 13. Second, technically speaking, they weren't even supposed to be friends and third, Atlantis was as close to a pure city as you can get; Harry couldn't risk spreading any of the darkness that he had experienced in his life. Yes, Harry was feeling lonely, and for the first time in his life, Harry wanted to open up to someone. Ironic that when he had plenty of people around, he made sure that no one knew everything about his life, and now that he didn't have anyone he wanted someone to. Life's a bitch. Harry sighed, there really was nothing he could do about this now so he closed his official journal and opened his personal one. When he slipped his personal journal (he refused to call it a diary) into his nightstand, his eyes fell on Bill's letter and conversation that he had slipped into the back of the drawer. He knew moving it from his tent to his room here in Atlantis had been a bad idea, especially because he was supposed to be trying to forget and move on, but he hadn't been able to stop himself (or so he reasoned). At least once a week he had re-read both papers and was going to do it again. He kept telling himself he would stop but the worn, yet cared-for state of both papers was a testament to his lack of self-control, Bill was a bit of an addiction. Reading through the letter again, Harry wished he had brought more than two pictures with him; he had one of the trio at graduation and another of him, Sirius and Remus. Harry crawled out of bed and padded into his study, he found a large, empty sketchbook and a few of his favourite pencils. He went back to his bed, curled up with his sketchbook and started drawing his friends. He started with Ron and Hermione, using his active imagination and now considerable artistic talents he drew them as they were now, together and in love. Then he did a detail of Sirius' face, he paid special attention to his eyes, Harry could remember exactly what his godfather's eyes looked like; they were sparkling and full of life and mischief, but there were still traces of Azkaban in their depths. By this time it was two in the morning and Harry was completely awake, so he worked on the one that gave him this idea in the first place; Bill. Harry could remember every single minute detail of Bill's face, every freckle – not as many as his other brothers – every hit of a line, the spark in his eyes, the exact contour of his eyebrows, how his eyelashes curled just slightly more than other people's, the tiny smile that always seemed to be playing around his lips, Harry probably knew Bill's face better than his own. He worked slower than ever on this drawing, he made sure that it was perfect. The finished product was almost lifelike, it really was a work of art. Finally satisfied, at least for now, Harry slipped everything back into his nightstand and drifted off to sleep only to wake up two hours later for class.

Harry would add a drawing to the sketchbook at least once or twice a week, he put all sort of things in there. Most were the things he couldn't, or wouldn't, talk about; his life before his travels. There was everything from the fire in the Gryffindor common room to a Dementor. After a few weeks he had given up trying to forget Bill, it just wasn't going to happen, he was perfectly happy to pine in peace.

One night, about two months later, Harry worked on a drawing of Bill playing Quidditch, it had been the August before seventh year and they were all gathered at the Burrow to celebrate something or other. It was one of the few times Harry had spent more than a few days at the Burrow, he hadn't really expected Bill to be there. It was scorching hot and everyone ditched their shirts, even the girls switched to tight, half-size tank tops. Harry and Charlie had been the Seekers and Harry had spent most of the game watching Bill fly around shirtless; the only reason he didn't miss the snitch for the first time in his life, was because it had flown right above Bill's head, at least that gave him the opportunity to be in close proximity with a half-naked Bill. Harry didn't finish this drawing until three because half of the time he was daydreaming of Bill in various states of undress. He was so tired that he didn't put the journal away and it lay forgotten on the other side of the bed.

Sorian looked at the clock, Harry was going to be late, again. He sighed, Harry was notorious for always arriving at the very last minute and sometimes the only reason he got there at all was because Sorian went to wake him up. Harry had given him free access to his room for precisely this reason, that and he was tired of having to keep walking back with him when Sorian asked for another book. When he walked into the room, the first thing he notice was that Harry seemed to have fallen asleep while propped up in bed, then he saw an open sketchbook about to fall off the bed with a few pencils scattered over the duvet and a piece of paper resting in Harry's hand. Sorian nearly laughed, Harry had been up all night drawing, he carried a sketchbook with him wherever he went and now he was taking them to bed with him. Sorian thought it was hilarious, he also loved to look through Harry's drawings, they sometimes spent hours looking through them together. Sometimes Harry would let Sorian take one home with him so he could look through it even more – this came with the stipulation that it be kept _out_ of the fingers of his seven year old sister. Curious as to what had captured Harry's attention in the middle of the night, Sorian looked at the open page. What he saw took his breath away; it was an amazing drawing of a man on what he knew to be a broomstick, it was only the top half of the man, it stopped just above the man's thighs. The detail on the drawing was unlike any Sorian had seen before. He was also surprised because this was the first drawing of a person that didn't have anything to do with performing magic. The only other people drawings Sorian had seen Harry do were of groups of people, sometimes just two, or a magical person doing something. Sorian's favorites were the one of two girls playing with blue and purple fire and an older man speaking with animals. This drawing, while still magical (broomstick) was first and foremost a drawing of the shirtless man. He wondered what else was in this book, when he flipped through, Sorian found pictures that could only relate to Harry's life before his travels. Sorian recognised things like Hogwarts, Quidditch, an invisibility cloak, Diagon Alley, a snitch, piles of books, a house elf, a centaur and a few plants but there were many others he didn't recognise; all the people, a man with red eyes and a face that didn't look human, a burning building, a girl bleeding on the ground, a boy screaming, a dark, hooded creature that made a foreign feeling stir in Sorian's heart, a dead body with an unrecognizable expression on her face, a horse that looked like a skeleton, a giant snake that had hundreds of _teeth _and bloody eyes, something that might have been a baby, massive spiders and people with white masks, the book was filled with things Sorian had never seen or heard of before and they made him feel...scared. But more than that, there wasn't a word to explain the oddness that he felt. It was disturbing.

One thing that really confused him though, was that in the hundreds of various sized sketches and drawings in the book, many of them were of the same man, and those seemed to have been drawn with more care that the others. Some of the others had very harsh or solid lines, but these were drawn almost...lovingly. Sorian also felt that there was something missing from this book, if it was about Harry's life, then why were there no drawings of him? Why were there none of people who looked like him? Where were his parents? His siblings? And there weren't many girls, there were only three that appeared more than once, and they were either older or with another man or group. This didn't make sense to Sorian, Harry wasn't looking for someone down here, so he had just assumed that he had someone on the surface. If this was Harry's life, where was his girl? He was 18, he should have had a girl for a while now. And who was this man? Sorian's young mind took a while to put the pieces together but when it did, he was shocked. Was this _man,_ Harry's girl? Was that even possible? Maybe that was how things were done on the surface, the men had men and the women had women. No, Harry had told him about different ways of getting married and how some countries did it differently, there were always a man and a woman in those stories. Sorian was an extremely confused 13 year old, and he didn't know who else to ask other than Harry. But Harry had obviously not shared this sketchbook with him so...that was when the guilt hit. He had looked at something private! Harry hadn't shown him this, he wasn't even supposed to be in here! Sorian panicked, would Harry be annoyed? Sorian put the sketchbook back exactly where he found it and retreated to the door, then he opened and closed it loudly and called to Harry.

"Harry, get up! We're late!"

Harry shot out of bed, "Goddammit! I have GOT to stop staying up so late!" He yelled, mostly at himself, then he looked at the clock, "Shit! I have six minutes, that's two more than it takes to get there!"

Sorian stepped back as the crazy Visitor raced around his room; he dashed into the bathroom, returning 30 seconds later, whipped open the closet, magically swapped his sleeping pants for his day ones and grabbed a robe.

"Ah, crap. Am I teaching or learning today?"

Sorian sighed, Harry never ceased to amaze him. "Teaching."

"Right, thanks." Harry whipped out the nearest solid robe; waved his hand at his hair so it tied itself back, dashed into his study, grabbed his bag and slid to a stop at the door. "Thanks Sorian, you're a life saver." Then, right as he was going to close the door, he noticed the stuff left on his bed. He shot a glance at Sorian but he had already started off down the hall, Harry flicked his hand and everything raced back to the nightstand. He really hoped that Sorian hadn't seen the book, that would lead to awkward questions. He had drawings from his whole life in there, including Voldemort and Death Eater related stuff, not to mention the heaps of Bill-related drawings.

As they ran to the room where Harry would be teaching those Atlantians who were affiliated with animals about those on the surface, Harry vowed to keep a closer watch over the very few physical things he actually needed to keep to himself, and Sorian tried to think of a way to find out about Harry's life without revealing what he had seen.

Later that afternoon, Harry had pushed the sketchbook incident to the back of his mind and was thinking about his robes. They were boring, even though he probably had the largest variety (formal, solid and transparent), they were still plain.

"Hey, are there any rules as to how you can decorate your clothing? I mean, I know I'm stuck with blues, greens and the occasional cream or white because my Lady likes me but that embroidery, are there rules?" Harry asked Sorian as they ate lunch.

Sorianin shook his head, "No, not really. Just that you can't copy someone else."

Harry took this as a personal challenge and searched for someone who could teach him to stitch, it turned out that Sorianin's aunt was actually the seamstress who made all of Harry's clothing. So he went to her for lessons. He really enjoyed his time learning to embroider and they found that, like many things, Harry was a natural. He developed a few simple patterns that he put around the waist and hem of his pants, and on each of his robes he depicted one of his adventures or life events, it was a good thing that he had a few sets of formal (for meetings with Lady Aella) robes, solid robes and transparent robes, most in greens but quite a few blues as well. At least once a week, Harry could be found with either a needle, thread and a robe or a special sketchbook that he used for designing patterns or laying out new ideas for yet another robe. By the end of his time in Atlantis, Harry probably had decorated more robes than anyone. Ever. He named each of the robes that he designed; he had a Quidditch robe (a personal favourite), a kraken robe, an ocean robe, a Voldemort robe – this was a mocking robe, he basically used this to taunt the snake man and wore it on days when he was feeling particularly vindictive (but it wasn't graphic, no need to taint the purity of Atlantis), a sailing robe, a Weasley robe (he dedicated both front borders to Bill), a Hogwarts robe, a food robe, a forest robe, the list went on and on. Harry was quite proud of his work and Sorianin often told him that they were works of art, almost as good as his drawings. When he heard this, Harry started working on a robe for Sorianin, he made it as beautiful and intricate as possible. He knew that when he left, Sorianin would end up teaching, even though he was still quite young, so he made it a solid robe. He also wove a hair tie for Sorianin because he knew that he would someday be a very high-ranking member of Atlantian society and need to grow his hair out.

* * *

Over the next year, Harry learned and taught and learned some more. The magic of Atlantis as a city, was literally incomprehensible, especially seeing as it was actually an offshoot of the magic of the earth, Harry had looked into that, literally, and wasn't about to do it again. So instead, he focused on the different 'gifts' that the 'power' of Atlantis gave it's people, Harry became a bit of a celebrity not only because he was The Visitor, but also because he had the ability to learn almost all of the gifts. When they found that Harry had more than one, some of the Professors suggested that maybe Atlantians had more but because they tried to identify the gifts between ages 10 and 14 they might have missed some. Turns out that most Atlantians had two or three. Harry was just happy that he got to learn all this new stuff and could help them find something new.

He learned Atlantian history and mythology, one thing that really interested him were the stories of a land called 'Lemuria', it was supposedly a sunken or hidden _continent _in the middle of the Indian Ocean. He took copious notes and put it on his mental list of places to find. Maybe it would be magically powered the way Atlantis was? Harry also learned about the magic of the ocean. The first step to this was knowing elemental water magic (Atlantians called it knowing the power of the water), something Harry was _not _a natural at. He had to work tirelessly to reach the level of a ten year old Atlantian and it was only through hard work and determination that he even figured it out at all. The Professor theorized that the only reason he could learn it fully was because of where Atlantis was. Namely, the bottom of the ocean. Harry knew it was because he somehow managed to lace his magic with the white magic that flowed from the earth to Atlantis. Once he knew elemental water magic, Harry moved on to learning about the magic of the currents (aka 'power of the currents') and harnessing the sea. This Sea Magic took Harry a year to learn.

During the first year Harry taught many different classes at the Knowledge Center, some of these were more like special lectures where he told stories. Correction: he informed them about the surface world in an engaging way. More specifically he taught English and Latin, Animagus transformations, occlumency for organizing your mind (_not_ protecting your mind from invasion because then he'd have to explain why someone would invade you're mind in the first place), drawing, some potions (mostly healing) that could be made from what they had in their greenhouses, a bit of relevant Herbology, and some simple spells that were approved by Lady Aella. One of the drawbacks was that there weren't any wands down here, so this was all done wandlessly. Harry was pretty good with wandless magic when he arrived but by the end of the first year was basically an expert, he hardly used his wand these days – but that didn't mean he left it in his room. And that was just the first year learning and teaching, there were many other things that happened in Atlantis beyond learning magic.

Once the people of Atlantis started seeing Harry as more than the untouchable Visitor and Student/Professor, they started allowing him to spend time with them. He was a real favourite of the younger citizens, they began to see him as an older version of themselves. This was mostly because of the fact that even though he was older than them, he still dressed like them, there was also the fact that he was fun. In fact, many of the Adults were shocked when their children, and even some of the teenagers called him Dani Dani, Dani Harry, Dani H or sometimes just Dani. Dani Dani is an endearment usually reserved for an older brother. The first one to use it was Sorian's younger sister, then it was her and her friends, then their class, then that year in their school, then the surrounding years and then other schools until quite a few of the children were using it. By the time it got back to the parents, there really was nothing they could do about it. They also didn't know that Harry held impromptu story time/semi-classes/playtime after school let out. It started when Harry was teaching Sorian chess in the park one afternoon and his sister and her friends arrived and wanted to know what they were doing. Harry ended up 'teaching' them English because they kept asking him how to say this word and then a phrase, and Harry really couldn't say no. He showed them how how to draw, the joys of hopscotch, ring around the rosy, bubbles and hula hoops and how to play chess. It was testament to how bad Harry was at chess when a nine year old beat him after learning for a week. The kids thought it was great fun to keep this a secret from their parents (which Harry didn't know), when they said they were going to 'play with a friend at the park', the parents assumed it was someone their own age, not the Visitor. Then one of the kids said they were going to play with Dani Dani, which made their mother frown, then someone said it was Dani Harry and she freaked out. When the parents arrived and saw Harry pretending to mourn his loss at chess while his fellow player did a victory dance, they realised that the Visitor was actually just Harry, or Dani Dani if they asked their four year daughter.

But it wasn't just the kids that Harry befriended and taught outside his official classes. He also managed to get roped into a few mothers' circles, to this day he really has no idea how saying "Oh I love asparagus, especially steamed with garlic and salt" made him the mothers' new best friend. The fathers, on the other hand, didn't really like Harry outside of his role as Professor, Student or Visitor. He was obviously like by their wives and children – especially their teenage daughters – and that annoyed them for the longest time. Then Harry found out their opinion of him and introduced them to playing cards (he very carefully left out poker, blackjack and other betting games, that could get bad). After that, they were perfectly happy to have him around.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the slightly chopped-off ending, I'm still working on Year II so it might be a while.


	8. Life in Atlantis Year II

**The Years of Adventure: Atlantis**

**Chapter Eight - Life in Atlantis Part II**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to make this interesting. I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long. Please enjoy it now that I've finally finished it.

* * *

Sorian sat off to the side of the classroom with his chin propped up on his fist, Harry was teaching English, again, and he was the assistant, again. Usually he loved helping, but the first half of this class was in lecture form, mean that he had absolutely _nothing_ to do. As Harry explained the difference between there, their and they're, Sorianin thought back to many months ago when he found Harry's 'other' sketchbook, he often thought of it's contents as Harry's Life Sketches. Sorian often wondered how many more Harry had added since he saw it. He decided that he would ask Harry about his life this evening, it was their one _scheduled_ weekly dinner – they often had at least two or three – he would ask not about life on the surface, but _Harry's _life on the surface. About his people and what he did other than learn. A few months ago, when Harry had been here just over seven months, Harry had mentioned the word 'war' when explaining 'culture change', as soon as it had left Harry's mouth, he had clapped both his hands over this mouth. Since then, he had been explaining a tiny bit more about human behaviour on the surface, good and bad. Sorian was sure that Harry was still censoring it (another word he had to explain) because every time he said the word 'death' or 'hurt', it didn't fit with anything Sorian had seen in those drawings. Nothing Harry had spoken about could even begin to describe them.

That evening , a perfect opportunity presented itself when Harry was talking. "Sometimes people would think that they're better than others and try to get rid of those they thought weren't worthy to be around. I think that some of the people who think like that should be pitied, they are so obviously mistaken that you wonder where they got their information from. Some were lied to when they were young and still forming their opinions of the world and truly believe that they are right. Others do it because they are just bad people. This is an example of why your ancestors hid Atlantis, to stop ideas like that from poisoning the city."

Sorian saw his chance, "I don't want to be rude or bring back bad memories but you speak of theses things as if you have been there when they happened." Sorian said quietly, "Have you faced these people?"

Harry sighed, he knew Sorian was smart and that he would figure it out sometime. "I was wondering when you would ask that. To answer your question, yes, I was once given the terrible task of making sure a person like that never harmed another."

"But why have you never told me? You never tell me about yourself. You always tell me about your world, about the surface, but you don't talk about your life." Sorian said. "I understand that you wouldn't want to tell me about those bad people, but there must have been good people in your life. You are a really good person, I would like to know who the people were who helped you become this way and what you've done. What was your life like? Who did you have around that taught you about life?"

With another sigh Harry explained, "I had many people around me, friends, a family of sorts, a godfather, there were many people there for me. I loved them, and they loved me, still do actually. They loved me enough to help me through. Problem with me telling about my friends is that then I'd have to tell you about _how_ we really became the 'Golden Trio' which is rather violent, problem with telling about my family is that I'd have to explain why it was necessary to have a kind of surrogate family in the first place." By now, Harry was fading into his memories and started to forget who he was talking to. "My mum and dad, they died, were killed actually, in cold blood by a psychopath with too much power. In one hand he wielded magic and in the other, fear. In his wake he left death, suffering, despair and destruction. Good people like my family fought against him and his followers, and innocents who had no choice or say in the matter were slaughtered by the hundreds. Voldemort touched every single person in our society. I had no choice, I was thrust in without a clue of what was going on. That's why I haven't told, the people living here, in relative peace, they can't understand, I don't _want_ them to understand. The surface, it's too much for them to grasp, it's just too much for them. The pure terror that grips your heart when walking out and facing death, the breaking of a spirit as it is tortured, that can't be talked about down here. If I didn't know that they were safe down here, I would have to so something to keep them safe. But they are safe, the earth itself is holding this city here, preserving the peace."

Sorian was beginning to think that he was just listening to a vocal train of thought, Harry had obviously forgotten he was here because he kept talking. "It's so pure down here, so peaceful, I almost feel dirty just being here, but it's also cleansing. I get to learn without the slightest trace of fear, this is new to me. I can just _live,_ I don't have anyone to kill, no monsters to slay, children to rescue, mysteries to solve, prophesies to fulfill. That doesn't stop me from feeling dirty though. I often can't understand why Atlantis brought me here, I have so much _baggage_, so much of my life was filled with violence, pain, hatred, suffering and other things I can't even mention down here because they don't exist. They don't have mass murderers who live to torture and kill. They have carefree lives compared to even the nicest person on the surface. But there was still good up there, even for me. I had friends and family who helped me through, people who loved me to keep me company. Without them I would have died an extremely early death. Even through all that pain and suffering, the trials and tribulations, I had people. I can't complain about the hand that fate dealt me, not when I had friends like that around." A smile graced Harry's face as he moved on to remembering the better memories.

"My two best friends, Hermione and Ron, two of the best people in the whole world. They were made for each other, fought all the time and loved the other to death. I had Sirius, didn't even know he _existed _till I was 13. Greatest godfather in the world, most mischievous sense of humor, married with a kid now, I'm the absentee godfather. _His _best friend, well, the one that's alive, Remus. Sweetest guy I know, bit of a monthly problem though. He's married too I think. They were the two best – or worst, depending on who you are – pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. Well, the twins might tie for that spot. They're Ron's brothers, Ron's got a great family. They became my family after a while, best family a kid could ask for, and they've got the kids to prove it. Seven, to be precise; six boys and a girl to balance it out, and balance it out she does, wonderful girl. She might be married by now, possibly engaged...I don't know. Percy, now he's a strange one, a bit pompous, sticks to the rules, but he's an okay guy. Then there's the twins, I helped them out a bit, not that anyone else knows it. The shop was still going strong last time I heard. And Charlie, he's nuts. He works with _dragons_ for a living, I nearly got roasted by one of those things. Then there's the oldest...Bill. I can't even begin to describe him. He's wonderful, he works with the goblins, breaks curses he does, sexiest job around in my opinion. Got the greatest earring too, put a tooth through his ear, drives his mum up the wall, that and his hair. He's got great hair. I hope he's doing well, I really do. A few years ago we could've...well, it doesn't matter now..." Harry's voice trailed away and his eyes remained unfocused, looking out the small window in his study but not seeing a thing. He was lost in the past.

Sorian sat and listened to Harry tell him about his friends, 'family' and now he knew who the mystery man in the sketches was; Bill. Sorian had spent enough time with Harry to have noticed that he didn't even look twice at the _many_ girls around him, Sorian thought it was because Harry had a girl of his own that he just didn't talk about. Now though, the way Harry talked about Bill, Sorian began to think that he loved him. The care with which he had drawn those pictures and the way he said Bill's name. It told Sorian everything he needed to know. He wondered when Harry would realise that he had said all this aloud, would he be mad? Upset? Ashamed? It seemed that he would have to wait to find out though, Harry wasn't exactly here at the moment.

It took almost ten minutes for Harry to rejoin the world and when he did, the colour of his face when very pale, which was a feat because his tan from sailing and other travels still made him glow. Harry looked at Sorian, "Did I say all that out loud?"

Sorian grimaced, "Most of it. You kinda trailed off after Bill. That was about ten minutes ago."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, "This is really _not good,_ this is quite bad."

"Why?" Sorian asked. "It seemed like you needed to talk about it."

"Um...How much of the Bill stuff did you get?" Harry asked. He had thought a lot about Bill, some of it would probably Sorian for life. Especially since they didn't have any gay people down here. Harry had noticed right off the bat that there weren't openly gay people and then the closer he looked he realised that there were hardly any unmarried people. It a person wasn't engaged by the time they were 16, they usually became a Devoted, someone who dedicated their entire life to their job. They made the choice to be permanently single. This system confused Harry because he didn't know anyone who was anywhere _near_ getting married or even _thinking_ about marriage when they were 16. But it wasn't his place to question the way other people lived, especially if it was a system that _obviously_ worked well for them. As Harry looked at Sorian, his face looked thoughtful, as if he'd only heard a little but was trying to put the pieces together.

"I heard up till "...it doesn't matter now..." But I have a feeling that I know who he was. He was yours, wasn't he?"

"Not really. He wasn't really mine." Harry said with a sad smile.

Sorianin frowned, this was one of the strangest and most foreign conversations he had ever had, and when you talk with Harry on a regular basis, that was saying something. "But...you _really liked_ him, didn't you?"

Harry sighed, "Are you sure you want to know? Like I've said many times before, once you've said something, you can't take it back." This was of course, a lie, but explaining obliviations would lead to having to explain why had to hide things and what you might be hiding. "If I tell you this and try to explain it, I can't un-tell it."

"Yes." Sorian said, determined to know as much about his older friend as possible. Harry was a living question mark, and Sorian was always looking for answers.

"Okay." Harry said, he knew he needed to talk about this, he had put it off way too long. People weren't made to hold these things inside themselves. "Bill Weasley is the oldest brother of one of my best friends, Ron. Bill, there's always been something about him. He drew me in, I can't explain exactly what it is about him that fascinated me, the depth of his eyes and how they crinkled up when he laughed, how he saw the genius as well as hilarity of the twins, his doting on his sister, the peace that flooded across his face when he slept, or pretended at least, his earring, the smile that was almost always playing on his lips, the way he refused to cut his hair, and so much more. It was just _him_. I've never seen another the way I saw Bill."

"So he was special to you?" Sorian was really trying to understand the relationship between Harry and this 'Bill Weasley', he had guessed (to himself), that they had a romantic relationship but because he still didn't really know if that was possible he didn't want to just come out and say it.

Harry smiled, "Yes, he was very special to me."

"So you loved him?" The 13 year old prompted.

"Yes, I loved him. I know you don't have that down here, or that people don't know or talk about it but I did love him. But don't worry if you don't understand, there are many people on the surface who don't either."

Sorian thought that he understood now, "And he loved you?"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, but I didn't know until after I left. It's too bad really."

"Okay, I'm confused again. If you loved him, and he loved you, how could you not know?" Sorian asked, he had finally understood that it _was_ possible for two men to love each other and now Harry was telling him that neither of the two people _knew_ it, that was too much.

"It's hard to explain." Harry said, rubbing his face. "Back home, there are some traditions and unspoken rules or suggestions. Me loving Bill 'broke' three of them, the first two aren't really rules and they are usually okay, but when you put them together, people start to have a problem with them. First, we're both men, that's not necessarily a bad thing but a lot of people don't understand it and some even think it's wrong or immoral. The second is that we are almost ten years apart in age, that isn't as much of a problem when you're older but when we first met, I was 14 and he was 24, that's a large gap. When I left I was only 17 and he was 27, that's too many years for many people to accept, especially if they're also trying to accept that we are both men. The third is a much more traditional matter, he is the oldest boy in his family, making him the heir and then his children after him. For him, that's okay because he has younger brothers, but I am the last living member of the Potter line. The closest relative is a third cousin twice removed, or something. I am expected to marry and have at least one son, if not more. As men, Bill and I can't have kids of our own for fairly obvious reasons. I was planning on adopting or picking a friend's child to be my heir but society _really_ won't like it, especially the older families. It was these three things, gender, age and inheritances that stopped us from telling the other how we felt. We both assumed that there was no way the other could love us back with those sorts of things standing in the way. It just didn't seem possible. That's how we could not know. I only found out a bit over a year ago, after I had already left. Does that make sense?"

Sorian sat in silence, thinking over everything that Harry said. It did make sense, once you understood the components. The first two were fine, now that he got the man love out of the way. But Atlantis didn't have the concept of an heir, when an Atlantian died, their possessions were split evenly between all the children and no one died suddenly. Age was really the only one that Sorian understood completely and that was because Atlantians got engaged young and were only ever five or six years apart.

"I guess so." Sorian said. He could tell that this subject was making Harry sad and possibly homesick (another new idea Harry had explained a few months ago) so he changed it. "What's Voldemort?"

"Oh crap. I mentioned him, did I?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Well _this_ isn't good." Harry said, thinking that maybe it was time to tape his mouth shut, too bad they didn't have duct tape in Atlantis.

"Why not? It sounded like he had a big effect on the surface as well as your life, and something you've never mentioned to me." Sorian tried to say this without sounding accusatory and was quite proud when he was successful.

"Yeah, there's a lot I haven't said. Not because I don't want to, just because I shouldn't." Harry replied, _knowing_ what Sorian was trying to do, and not entirely sure if he wanted to stop him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Harry thought for a moment, "You know that Atlantis was hidden from the world because of all the bad stuff that was threatening it, what you don't know is that it is still pretty bad up there. Not nearly as bad as it has been at various times in the past, but there is still a lot of bad stuff and bad people running around."

"Oh. Will you tell me about it?" Sorian asked, "I promise not to tell anyone, ever. I won't let it pass beyond these walls."

So Harry did, he finally told his young friend _everything_ about the surface. He brought out books Sorian had never seen before and showed him his other sketchbook and he even drew more of what he'd seen. He added cities, battles (carefully distinguishing between first and second hand accounts) and parties to his sketchbook. He also wrote down what he could remember of world history, magical and muggle. With Sorian's help, he started copying, _permanently_ and in Atlantian, every single one of Harry's books. Sorian had convinced Harry to leave all of his knowledge, good and bad, in Atlantis. He argued that at least one person should know what the surface was like, or at least have a general idea, and with the books and pictures, that knowledge wouldn't get twisted over time. As unlikely as Harry thought is was, there was still the chance that Atlantis would rise sometime and Sorian said they should know as much as possible _when_ that happened. (Harry insisted on saying _IF,_ that was something they constantly disagreed on.)

* * *

During his second year, Harry branched out in both his teaching and learning as well as writing down some of what he knew in journal form – he was too impatient and lazy to actually write a book. He wrote in English, Atlantian and Latin, he knew there were some things that were easier to explain and teach in English and the spells he could teach wandlessly were much easier to teach in Latin. In his teaching he branched out into advanced language classes as well as transcribing some of his other language books so those interested could teach themselves. He used his limited knowledge of warding and curse-breaking to develop and teach new ways to expand and explore the sea floor. Harry also started teaching a few of the more motivated younger students some of Hermione's old study methods, apparently they worked for people of a similar mindset, who knew?

He also branched out in _his_ studies, he learned the Song of the Sea, which was very similar to the Song of the Ice that he had learned from the Kraken at the North Pole. He had loved hearing the ice sing in his mind and now he had the sea too, the sea was even better because when he used gilliweed, he became one with the sea. He could feel The Song in his very bones, when he combined his learned elemental water magic with the Song of the Sea he could weave the currents and almost 'play' them like an instrument. This took lots of time and practice but he was finally able to completely immerse himself in the music of the ocean, it was one of the most uplifting experiences he had ever had. One of his lessons was where he learned about the 'Stars from Below', it was similar to astronomy in that it was a study of the stars and the night sky but very different in that they studied it from _underwater_. It took place once a month and all the students went to a glass dome at the top of the tallest building to look up at the stars. Harry was astonished to find that he could see the stars just as well as, or even better than, when he was on the surface. It was during these classes that he earned the name Pyxis Argo, the Atlantians learned the constellations by their Greek names and one of the professors decided that as someone who traveled over the surface in a boat he should be named after the constellations of the silver ship (Argos) and the compass (Pyxis). Harry had asked why they couldn't just give him a 'normal' Atlantian name and they told him that a Visitor shouldn't have a normal name, even the Lady Aella agreed on this, meaning that Harry really didn't have much choice.

His favourite class, by far, was the sea animal class. It took him until his second year to even learn about the class because there were very few people who were able to participate. It was a class where you learned to be a sea Animagus, it was difficult because you had to meditate while _in_ the water using gilliweed. This meant that you could only be in deep meditation for less an hour before you had to 'wake up' enough to eat another ball of the slimy miracle. However, it only took Harry three months to become a fish, Harry was _not_ happy to be a fish. Harry reappeared in the small pool that led to the ocean and grabbed a towel, Sorian joined him a few minutes later.

"So, did you transform?" Sorian asked.

Harry scowled, he wasn't very happy that he was a fish. It was just...weird. "Yeah." He grumbled.

Sorian hid a smile, "You don't sound very happy about it."

"I'm not."

"Well, what are you?" Sorian asked excitedly.

"A fish." Harry said with an even deeper scowl.

"Okay. I don't see how that's bad."

"I just wanted something _cool_. Like, a shark or something." Harry growled as he trudged into the changing room.

"Wow. Someone sounds like a five year old." Sorian called across the door.

"Shut up."

"Well, what kind of fish are you?" Sorian asked.

"A Regal Tang." Harry said shortly.

"But that is cool." Sorian protested, "You're bright blue, and you get a cool name!"

"No, it is most certainly _not_ cool. I'm Dory." (A/N: Just pretend Finding Nemo came out a few years early.)

Sorian frowned, "Who's Dory."

Harry sighed. "Dory was an air head fish in an animated film. Not to mention the fact that I'm _tiny_! I mean, yeah, I'm bigger than all the regular Regal Tang fish out there, but I'm _me!_ I'm not supposed to be a little blue fish!" Harry tossed the now wet towel in the laundry hamper and stormed out of the dressing room. "I'M A FISH!" He growled. His first Animagus form and it had to be a _fish_. He knew that he had at least three other forms, each person had a form for each element, they just had to be able connect with that element. Most people only found one form, their natural form, which wasn't always associated with an element but powerful people (like Harry is becoming) can find four, if they know where to look. Harry knew where to look but he would have to find a very 'earthy' place to find his earth Animagus form, and the same for air and fire. He was secretly hoping that his fire form would be a dragon, that would make up for the embarrassing FISH he was now. There was _no way_ anyone outside of Atlantis was finding out about Harry, the Little-blue-fish-who-lived. Unfortunately, there was no way to keep news of the Regal Tang fish Visitor from spreading around the city, when Harry reached his room that night, someone had left him a fishbowl with a very _very_ small Regal Tang fish in it outside his door. Harry was too tired to take it to the nearest exit point so he had to take it into his room. The days passed and he grew used to the fish, everyone thought it was hilarious. Harry just grumbled and changed the subject whenever his pet fish came up in conversation.

Throughout the second year, Harry also managed to learn Greek, Mermish and Nereid (language of the Water Nymphs). He was also taught how to avoid and counter the Siren's Song, one of the young girls also gave him secret lessons in how to sing the Siren's Song. Technically speaking, a guys wasn't supposed to be able to learn it but they said the same thing about the Song of the Sea. It soon became a given that rules just didn't apply to Harry the Visitor. Much to Harry's disappointment this didn't extend to games, he still had to follow the rules for those. Before Harry knew it, he had been in Atlantis for almost two years and something inside him started saying that it was time to continue on his journey.

* * *

Harry packed the last of his robes and pants into his storage closet. It was funny, he had spent that last two years wearing nothing but open-faced robes and pants. It would be odd to wear a shirt again, he knew it would be while before he was comfortable with one.

Sorian walked into Harry's tent and heard laughing coming from his room area. The now 14 year old boy had become such good friends with Harry that he didn't even bother knocking.

"What are you laughing about?" Sorian asked.

"Oh, it's just the clothing; I've only worn robes, pants and a few hair ties for the last two years, that's all." Harry said with a laugh.

"Okay..." Sorian shook his head at Harry, he _still_ didn't understand him. "Anyway, the Council is wondering how you plan on leaving. In fact, everyone is wondering that."

"I think I just have to ask Atlantis to let me go, but I'm going to go to the park and say bye to the kids before I go. I also have some gifts to hand out." Harry gestured for Sorian to follow him out of the tent, "Starting with you."

"Me?" Sorian asked. "But you already gave me all _that_" He said, pointing to the study.

"Yeah, but that's not really for _you_, that's an indirect gift to all Atlantis." Harry picked up a bundle of fabric from his bed, "This is for you."

Sorian held the fabric and it unfolded to reveal one of Harry's beautifully embroidered robes, a _solid_ one. "Harry!" He said with wide eyes. "I can't take this! It's a solid robe, I'm not even allowed to own one yet."

Harry winked at his young friend, "I'll leave it on the bed, when you become a Keeper you can come back and get it. Something tells me that it will happen in the next year or so. Who knows, maybe you'll be a Professor and a Keeper, maybe even a Scholar too!" Harry actually knew that he would. He had been talking with various people and making suggestions here and there, suggestions that were very well received.

"Thank you." Sorian said genuinely.

"You're welcome. Now, I made it a bit big and added two decorated hems for you to let down as you grow." Harry said with a smile before grabbing the last of his belongings and putting them in the tent. Then he packed it all away in his bag and grabbed a small pile of gifts from the bed before heading out of what had been his home for the last two years.

Once he got to the park, Harry was met by everyone he had worked or played with, taught, learned from or spent a considerable amount of time with. He handed out the many gifts he had made; carefully woven hair ties, decorated hair ribbons, a few partially started robes - he did the border, hem or front - a handful of belts, chess sets, sets of specially decorated playing cards, and drawings. Lots of drawings. Someone from every family got at least one thing, and many had more personal gifts.

Finally, standing in the middle of the central park, Harry Potter (also known as Dani Dani and Pxyis Argo) said goodbye to the people of Atlantis. When he gave a wave, he felt himself pulled from the city and soon he was hovering just above the water on the surface. As soon as he enlarged his boat, he was floated over and dropped at the helm. He 'sang' his thanks to the sea and heard a faint response. With a smile, Harry opened his tent in the boat to create the cabin. He then pulled out his ocean charts and maps. _Where to next?_

* * *

Author's note **(important):** I went back and read the main story, 'Harry Potter and the Years of Adventure' again, to make sure I wasn't making any continuity errors and I realised that I have deviated from the story quite a bit, especially concerning Bill and Harry's relationship and knowledge of each other. I apologise for this and I will be going back and rewriting/editing the story sometime soon. Also, I noticed that all my dash marks ( - ) somehow managed to disappear when I uploaded my story, I will be going back and correcting these errors as well, hopefully in all my stories.

I hope you enjoyed 'The Years of Adventure: Atlantis', watch for 'The Years of Adventure: More Letters Home', it should be up in a few days. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
